


Trust Me

by HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Newt has issues dealing with his Alpha nature, Omega Queenie Goldstein, Omega Tina Goldstein, Omegaverse, Self-Hatred, Tina lowkey being a hoe for her husband but he doesn't mind, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24
Summary: Newt hasn't had a rut in several years and he isn't about to change his mind just because he's married. Tina doesn't understand why he wouldn't just let her in. Afterall, his rut couldn't be that bad. Could it?Ft. Omegaverse, Modern Day AU Newtina





	1. Chapter 1

Newt growled to himself as Tina dressed up for work. The Ministry had been quite busy dealing with Grindelwald and all Aurors were on call. He knew her job was important and he would never dream of stopping her from doing what she loved but all he could think of as she dressed to leave was  _mine, mine, mine._

Newt shook his head clear of those thoughts. Just because he was Tina’s Alpha didn’t mean he had any rights to dictate what she could do with her life and he knew that. Newt pushed down his Alpha and managed a small smile. “Have a nice day at work, love.” He said brittlely and Tina frowned.

“You alright, hun?” She asked, her hand pausing on the doorknob. Newt fought down the urge to scream ‘no’ and nodded his head. 

“I can scent you, y’know.” Tina said softly as she walked up to him. “Want to try again?” She asked, coming over to sit on his lap. Newt instinctively nuzzled into her mating bite and Tina hummed in pleasure. “Newt, I’m going to be late for work.” She said absentmindedly, burying her nose in his neck.

“They’ll manage.” Newt snapped and Tina pulled back in surprise. Newt quickly shut his eyes but Tina could’ve sworn they were blood red. “You’re right, forgive me.” Newt said as he opened his eyes. They were their usual blue color but lacked the mischievous glint her mate always carried with him. Newt pushed her off his lap and Tina stumbled to her feet. 

“Newt!” Tina cried out in surprise but he had already disapparated, no doubt to his zoo in their basement. Tina took a step forward with the intent to chase after him before glancing down at her watch. She really had to be going.  _Guess we’ll just have to pick this up later then._  She grabbed her purse, making sure she had her phone on her before leaving their home and apparating away.

* * *

 

“Are you sure they were red?”

Tina nodded at her sister’s question. She’d decided to stop by and see her sister, figuring she’d know what was going on with her mate. Tina had never been the stereotypical Omega. Ever since the death of their parents, she’d stepped up and taken Queenie under her wing. It was tough for a female Omega and Tina had taken to wearing scent blockers from her youth, presenting as a beta so she was open to more opportunities.

Queenie, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. Her sister had embraced the typical roles an Omega was expected to have and was the perfect mate. She was exceptional in the kitchen and with household spells and was as pretty and feminine as they came. Many Alphas had seen her and assumed she’d be easy pickings, a nice hole to stuff their knots in, but thankfully, Queenie had her legilimency and was able to tell the assholes from the honest ones.

“You been having sex outside your heats, Teen?” Queenie asked frankly and Tina blushed. 

“Queenie!”

“What? Ain’t no shame in it hun, we’re both married.” Queenie shot back. “And I know how you are, Porpentina. Newt’s the only fella who could get past that wall you put up and I don’t see you making it any easy for him.” Tina bristled at her sister’s words before slumping in defeat. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but we don’t have problems in that department.” Tina mumbled. Queenie’s brows furrowed as she peered into her sister’s mind before a smile stretched across her face. 

“Well, who’d have thought Newt had it in him? Jake could learn a thing or two from his oral skills.” Queenie said and Tina shot her sister a glare.

“You so much as breathe a word to anyone, I swear-”

“Relax Teenie, I’m just messing with ya.” Queenie said with a playful nudge. “Maybe he’s just getting to his rut. Jacob always gets a bit feisty ‘round that time. Last time he knotted me against the wall so good, I still get wet when I think about it.”

“Queenie!” Tina exclaimed in horror and her sister shot her a mischievous smile. “I don’t need that mental image, thank you very much.” Queenie rolled her eyes. 

“You should talk to him about it if it’s his rut, Teen.” Queenie said, going back to the topic at hand. “Alphas can get pretty wild during that time, it’s almost like a heat. If he’s anything like most Alphas I’ve seen, he won’t be able to stay out of you.” The thought of constantly having her mate’s knot in her made her pussy clench and Queenie snickered. 

“Oh trust me, it’s just as good as it sounds.” She replied cheekily. “I’ll send you some links, you’re gonna need a lot of lube and the good stuff too.” Tina let out a strangled noise and Queenie giggled. “Hey, your next heat, ask him to knot your mouth.”

“Queenie!”

“It might seem like-”

“I really don’t need to hear this.”

“-a waste of cum but it kicks me out of my heat for an hour or so and gives him a bit of a break.”

“I’m never going to be able to look Jacob in the eye again.”

* * *

 

 Tina whined in delight as Newt fucked into her. She’d come home fully intending to sit down and have a talk about his recent behavior but she’d found him wet and shirtless after a session with the kelpie and she was naked and in his lap before she could blink.

Not that she was complaining.

“Yes, yes,  _there_ , fuck!” Tina whimpered as Newt drove in and out of her. “Newt, Newt,  ** _Alpha_**!” Newt growled at the sound of his title and maybe Queenie was on to something after all. 

“Mine, mine, so good, perfect Omega,  **mine**.” Newt muttered, his hips slamming into her and his mouth sucking what would be, mammoth sized hickies come morning. 

“Yours, Alpha, just yours.” Tina gasped, her breath ghosting against his lips as she pulled him in for a kiss. Newt claimed her mouth like he claimed her body, his tongue slipping against hers and his teeth tugging on her bottom lip. His hand reached up to fist in her hair and Tina let out a loud keen. 

“Knot me, I want it...so empty... Alpha  _please_.” She moaned, riding him harder. She almost felt like she was in heat, the urge to be filled with him overriding everything else on her mind. 

“That’s it, Omega.” Newt murmured, his hand gripping tighter on her hair. “Let me in, going to fill you up with my cum, want everyone to know who you belong to.” Tina’s fingers raked down his back and she shuddered.

“Yours, yours, knot me, knot me... _need it so badly,_  please. Please, Alpha.” Tina gasped, heat curling within her. Her thighs were trembling with her impending orgasm and she let out a high-pitched whine. She could feel the beginnings of a knot catching against her walls with every thrust and Tina let out an unintelligible moan. 

“Gripping me so well, sweet thing.” Newt panted, his thrusts drawing out much to Tina’s delight. “That’s it, Omega. Clench down for me, let me feel you milk my knot.” His mouth went to her bond mark and he bit down hard, triggering her orgasm. 

Her eyes rolled back and Tina mewled and panted as pleasure coursed through her. “Alpha.” Tina gasped, her body trembling in her Alpha’s grasp. Newt’s hips drove into her one last time before locking into her with a growl. 

“There you go, take it, that’s a good Omega.” Newt groaned into her neck, his body jerking slightly as he spent inside her. Tina gave a breathy sigh, pleasure still rippling through her. Newt was pushing out dominating alpha pheromones and she couldn’t help but bare her neck to him, submitting fully. 

Newt summoned a blanket and wrapped it around them and that’s when Tina realized they were still in the living room.  _Did I really just beg for a knot on a couch in our living room?_  Tina blushed. Queenie was going to love this.

“Fuck.” Newt mumbled under his breath and Tina was brought back to why she’d wanted to talk to him in the first place. 

“Do you want to talk about this now? Not like we’ll be going anywhere for the next twenty minutes.” Tina said cheekily, referring to his knot. Newt’s face rested in the crook of her neck and she reached up to run her fingers through his unruly curls. “It’s your rut, isn’t it?” She whispered and Newt stiffened. 

“Why are you so cagey about this? I’m not going to judge you on your biology, Newt.” Tina said gently. Newt pulled back and Tina stared into his eyes. He looked distraught and she pushed out calming and soothing scents across their bond. 

“You’re right. It’s my rut but I should have a potion for it by tomorrow so you don’t need to worry about it.” He mumbled, avoiding her gaze. Tina felt hurt flash through her. She didn’t know much on Alpha biology, despite the media’s attempt to shove it down her throat, but if ruts were anything like heats, she couldn’t understand why he won’t want to share it with her. 

“Tina?” 

“I don’t...I mean, I don’t mind sharing it with you.” She mumbled. 

“You don’t want that.” Newt replied in a deadpan tone and Tina gave him a look.

“I’ll thank you to not make my decisions for me, Newt Scamander.” She shot back, quickly growing angry. “I want to help. You’ve been moody and aggressive and it’s starting to piss me off. If you’re hurting, tell me.” Newt shifted positions and Tina struggled to maintain her no-nonsense attitude without giving away how good he felt in her. 

“Tina, I’m being serious.” Newt said lowly. “If you think I’m aggressive now, then you’ll definitely hate me when I’m in rut. I’ll be everything you hate about Alphas, do you really want that?”

“Newt, I know you. You could never be that bad.” Tina replied and he raised a brow. 

“Tina, I just knotted you on our couch, in the living room and not once did I refer to you by name.” He said. Tina stopped short. That didn’t sound right. Newt hated the concept of Alpha posturing and always called her by her name, even when she was in heat. 

“Exactly.” Newt continued, seeing her expression. “I can’t control myself when I’m like that. I’m going to want to be in you  **constantly** and I won’t be gentle about it either.” 

Tina’s pussy perked up at that. They’d only been married for five months and through all her heats, Newt had been the perfect gentleman. He’d been rough when she asked and gentle when she didn’t. He’d taken care of her every need and made sure she wanted for nothing but he’d never lost control.

She was happy for it, but there was a part of her, deep down that really wanted him to. She’d never really been taken by an Alpha before, Newt was her first in every sense of the word. It was silly but despite all her fight for Omega rights, she secretly craved the experience of her Alpha putting her in her place.  _I’m allowed to want that! There’s no shame in wanting your Alpha who loves you and respects you to treat you like his Omega toy._

“Tina.” Newt snapped and she realized she was grinding against him. She flushed and mentally willed her fantasizes away for when she was alone.

“Look, I know you’re scared of losing control but I want to help you through it.” Tina said, cupping his face in her hands. 

“I haven’t had a rut in years, Tina and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Years? Newt, that’s...that’s really dangerous!” 

“You of all people should understand why I hate it.” Newt shot back. “Plus, it’s hard enough getting animals to trust me as an Alpha, they won’t come near me if I’m in rut. I can’t stand being lost to my baser instincts and becoming just an animal looking for relief.”

Tina shrunk away from him. “I-Is that what you think of me? W-When I’m in heat.” She whispered and Newt winced at the distress pouring off her. 

“No, no I could never think that of you.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. He wanted to tell her how brave he found her, how smart and talented and downright beautiful he found her but his knot was starting to shrink and his train of thought came to a halt. A flood of cum and slick rushed out of her and a haze began to cloud his mind. He wanted to fuck it back into her, wanted to breed her till she was heavy with his pups, wanted to cover her in his marks so everyone knew she was.

“Yours, Newt. All yours, I promise.” Tina said softly and Newt realized he’d been muttering the word ‘mine’ under his breath repeatedly. He forced himself to relax his grip and he could see bruises beginning to form on her thighs. Guilt welled up in him and Newt gently pushed her off. 

Despite his reluctance, Newt performed a cleaning spell and cleaned Tina off. The couch was probably going to need bleach but they could sort that out later.

“Sweetheart?” Tina asked in confusion but he refused to meet her gaze. 

“I should have a potion ready by tomorrow but I think you should stay with Queenie till then.” He replied. Her eyes filled with tears but Newt was already gone. Tina summoned her phone and was about to dial her sister’s number when her Auror badge started flashing.

“Shit.” 

She smelt like a freshly fucked omega and the last thing she needed were her co-workers making jokes about the famous Scamander charm. With a wave of her wand, her clothing was changed and she was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina took in a deep breath before knocking on the door to Theseus’ office. It had been three weeks since the whole fiasco with Newt’s rut and he had clammed up completely on her. This was the first time he’d acted this way to her and she was at a loss of what to do. If he wouldn’t give her answers then maybe Theseus would. He called for her to come in and she entered.

Theseus was sat at his desk with papers strewn all over. He looked stressed and she couldn’t blame him. Grindelwald was laying low for now and while that meant no more killings, it left everyone on edge wondering where he’d turn up next. Theseus had been under a considerable amount of pressure and it was really beginning to show. 

Tina sat down and got straight down to business. “I’m here to talk about Newt.” She started and Theseus gave a tired sigh. 

“What’s he done this time? I swear if he’s got another illegal animal in that basement of yours, I’m going to go insane.” Theseus said with a weary smile. Tina chuckled. 

“Not that I know of. It’s...it’s his ruts.” She said lowly, avoiding her brother-in-law's gaze and Theseus frowned. “You’re the only one I could think of that could help.”

“Tina, is Newt hurting you?” Theseus asked in a very serious voice and Tina stared at him in surprise. “I know he’s my brother but if he’s hurting you, you have to tell me.” Tina frantically shook her head.

“I-Newt would never-Why would you think that?” She squeaked. Theseus’ eyes narrowed before he sighed. His hand went to the intercom on his desk and he called for his secretary to bring Leta in, much to Tina’s confusion.

“I’ll explain when she gets here.” Theseus said and Tina couldn’t do anything except wait. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait very long. 

“You better not be calling me in here for a quickie, Thee.” Leta said cheekily as she came in. Theseus blushed at her words and Tina giggled. 

“Not like you’ve ever turned me down.” Theseus shot back and Leta gave him a look. “Anyway, Tina has a question about Newt’s ruts and I figured you’d be the best person to answer.” He said to his wife. Tina’s eyes narrowed. 

“Why would Leta be the best person to know?” She asked suspiciously and the duo looked at each other in surprise. 

“I...I thought Newt would’ve told you.” Leta stammered nervously and Tina’s stomach dropped. “Newt and I were...well he used to help me through my heats. I-In Hogwarts. Not knotting me but...well...” Her voice trailed off and Tina swallowed thickly. Well, that was...not what she expected but it did make sense. Newt knew exactly what to do when she was in heat and she figured he had to learn from somewhere.

“Okay. Well, that’s...fair. W-What happened?” Tina asked, trying not to think of her Alpha in bed with another Omega. Leta and Theseus exchanged a look and she inched closer to him. 

“Um...well, Newt was the only Alpha I trusted to be around me and then in our sixth year, I realized my family was planning to marry me to the Blacks.” Leta started. Tina winced. The Lestranges weren’t a pleasant piece of work but neither was the Blacks. 

“Yeah, exactly.” Leta said, noting Tina’s expression. “I...well, I panicked. I told Newt that I’d like to share a rut with him over the summer holiday and then I...I gave him a heat potion.” Leta’s voice had gotten smaller with every word but Tina heard her loud and clear. Her eyes widened in surprise. Heat potions were illegal due to the sheer abuse of them. The ingredients for it were monitored closely and Aurors were alerted whenever one was made.

“So, you drugged him so he could claim you.” Tina stated flatly and Leta nodded. “Well, Corvus would be proud.” She snapped referring to Leta's father and she flinched. “And you-” She said, referring to Theseus. “You married her? You yelled at Piquery for not giving you Grindelwald’s head after he hurt Newt but you married _her_?” Tina screeched and Leta winced. 

“Alright, look-” Theseus began, rising to his Omega’s defense but Leta placed a placating hand on his arm to stop him.

“Darling, it’s fine. She has all rights to be pissed, what I did was horrible. I hate myself for it but I was desperate and Newt seemed like my only option.” Leta said soberly. “You’ll be happy to know it backfired on me, Newt is quite aggressive when he’s in rut and the potion only worsened it. Long story short, I dropped.” Tina felt bile rise in her throat at Leta’s words. Omega drop was something that happened when Omegas either felt severely overwhelmed or when met with disapproval from an Alpha while in subspace. They became very vulnerable and pliant and an Omega would do anything asked of them.  

It was Tina’s worst nightmare. It had only happened to her once with Newt but she was so shaken up afterward that she couldn't come near him for hours. It took a lot out of Omegas, emotionally and physically and there were many Alphas who used it to their own gain.

“Did he-” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word but Leta figured out what she was trying to say.  

“God, no.” She said hurriedly. “He’d been pretty rough with me but once he realized, he called Theseus and locked me in his bathroom so he couldn’t get to me. Thee knocked him out and took care of me till I was out of it.” Despite her anger, Tina couldn’t help but fall for Newt all over again. He really was something special.  

“I was...livid but Leta and I made a deal and I promised not to report her if she could show me where she’d gotten the potion from and provided she stayed away from Newt.” Theseus continued. 

“Ah. I always wondered you your informant was.” Tina said, putting the pieces together. As a Junior Auror, Theseus had uncovered an omega smuggling ring frequented and concealed by the upper class of the wizarding world. It had been an epic scandal and Theseus had risked life and limb to uncover it. He’d only been an Auror for a couple of years but he was the name on everyone’s lips for months after. 

“Well, Theseus didn’t give me much of a choice and I wanted to.” Leta continued. “I told Newt what I’d done and while he understood and forgave me, our friendship was ruined. Then the whole incident with the Javery happened and he took the fall for me. He never said but I think he just wanted to get away from me and I don’t blame him.” Tina could sense Leta’s distress from where she sat and Theseus rubbed her back in soothing circles. 

Leta’s eyes shimmered with tears but she swallowed and continued. “The Blacks didn’t want an Omega who would spread her legs for anyone so the whole thing was called off.”

“Leta-” 

“Theseus told them he was the one who’d been with me and that he wanted to court me so they could leave me alone.” She continued, ignoring her husband’s warnings. “He convinced me to try being an Auror and we sort of fell into it. I don’t know what’s going on with Newt, he doesn’t tell me everything but I won’t be surprised if its cause of what I did.”

Tina sat in silence, absorbing Leta’s words. Truthfully, she didn’t think it was all because of Leta, Newt didn’t sleep around but he wasn’t a saint when they met and she knew it. He spoke of his ruts like he’d had multiple experiences with them. _Although this does answer why they’re so familiar with each other._ If Leta wasn’t mated to Theseus, she would’ve been raging mad at how close she and Newt were. As it was, she was only a _tiny_ bit envious.

“And you apologized to him?” Tina asked sharply and Leta nodded. 

“Several times. Emails, letters, texts. He didn’t start talking to me till the whole thing with Grindelwald.” She said. Theseus tensed at the sound of the dark wizard and Leta gave him an apologetic look. “He invited me to lunch and told me he’d realized life was too short to be angry over something that happened years ago. That and that he needed help courting a certain black-haired Auror with, and I quote, salamander eyes.”

Despite the somber mood, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Did he tell everyone that?” She asked, her cheeks coloring. Theseus and Leta nodded, both sporting smiles. 

“Pulled out a picture of you to show us the resemblance and everything.” Theseus said good-naturedly. “I don’t believe in soulmates but you two were really meant for each other.” Tina went red. She still found it amazing that Newt was interested in her, never mind that he mated her but hearing the confirmation from others always made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

“Talk to him.” Theseus said, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. “And if he’s being stubborn let me know, I’ll set him right.” Tina gave him a grateful smile before standing up to leave. 

“Thanks, you guys. Especially you, Leta, you didn’t have to tell me everything.” She said, looking to the subdued Omega pressing herself into Theseus’ side. 

Leta shrugged. “You deserved to know. I only ask that you keep it to yourself. You’re the only person who knows outside of Thee and Newt.” She said softly. “Well, Queenie too but that’s because Newt sucks at occulmency.” Tina gave an exasperated sigh. Of course, her nosy sister knew. She didn’t know whether to be proud of Queenie for protecting Leta or pissed because she was the last one left in the dark. 

“I’ll take it to my grave, you have my word.” She said to Leta. “However, I know Theseus probably gave you hell for it but hurt him like that again and you’ll have me to deal with. The only reason I’m not hexing you is that you’ve proved you’re a better person but don’t ever try it again.” She said firmly, staring Leta down. Theseus let out a soft growl at her threat but she didn’t care. Newt was **hers**. She wouldn’t stand anyone hurting him, not even his family. 

“Understood.” Leta said, holding her gaze and Tina gave a short nod. Theseus scented defensive and ready to fight and although she knew he would never hurt her, the Omega in her wanted to bare her neck and submit to show she wasn’t a threat. Tina fought against her instincts with practiced ease and opened the door to leave. 

As she shut the door, she caught a glimpse of Theseus pulling Leta into his lap and hugging her close to him. She smiled to herself and made a note to tell his secretary not to disturb him for a while. He was probably going to want to comfort her and if he was anything like Newt, he'd take his time doing so as well.

* * *

Tina nervously looked at her reflection in the mirror. She’d charmed herself a scarlet bra and panty set. It was made of beautifully patterned lace and the bra was one of those that could be unhooked from the front for ‘easier access’. _Well even if he doesn’t open up, at least I’ll get a good fucking from it._ This was her last resort to making her mate talk about things. It was sneaky but it’s not like they wouldn’t enjoy it.

She could hear Newt rummaging about in their bedroom and she took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ Tina shyly slipped from out of the bathroom and into their room. Newt was shirtless with his back turned to her and Tina felt something in her clench at the sight of his tattoo. It was a small magical dragon that loved to slither around his body. 

Newt called her Bertha. 

She had settled between his shoulder blades and Tina suddenly felt overwhelmed with the need to have her legs resting over those shoulders. “Tina, what are you-” Newt’s voice cut off as he took in her appearance. His eyes raked over her figure with appreciation and she could feel herself getting wet. 

“I...It’s not my birthday is it?” Newt asked, his eyes still trained on her and Tina giggled. Only her husband would have to confirm if it was his birthday. 

“Well I haven’t got a bow on me so...no, it isn’t.” She replied in a teasing tone. His pupils dilated at the thought of her in only a bow and Tina tucked that idea away for later. Newt took slow steps towards her and Tina felt like prey being stalked. In less civilized times, Alphas used to hunt for their Omegas and the thought of Newt hunting for her was enough to soak her panties. 

Newt took several steps until he was flush against her. She could feel him hard and thick against her thigh and she let out a needy whimper. His hands rested on her hips and he pushed his knee between her thighs, spreading her legs for him, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. 

He darted forward to kiss her and Tina moaned into his mouth, her hands tangling in his fiery curls. His hand went from its resting place on her hip to the wet heat between her legs and her eyes fluttered open in surprise. He pushed past the barrier of her underwear and was knuckles deep in her before she could react. “N-Newt, please.” She gasped against his lips, already trying to grind down on his fingers. 

“Barely even touched you and you’re already so wet for me.” He purred, his mouth sucking on her pulse point. Tina clenched down on his fingers and he swore. “Need to taste you.” He growled pulling his fingers out of her with a wet squelch and pushing her towards the bed. She eagerly followed, her clit throbbing at the promise of his mouth.

She laid on the bed and Newt tugged her underwear off, tossing it over his shoulder. Tina spread her legs for him and Newt groaned at the sight of her dripping cunt. He was between her thighs before she could react and she mewled with pleasure as she felt his tongue flick across her clit before delving between her folds. He set to work on sucking and lapping at her, teasing her till she was an incoherent mess of moans and sighs. 

Not that he was any better. She could hear and feel his soft moans against her, pulling back occasionally to whisper filth like how good she tasted and how he wanted to drown in her. Tina hooked her legs around his neck and bucked into his face, chasing her pleasure. He did something with his tongue and her hand fisted in his hair. 

“Again!” She gasped, her heels digging into his back. She tilted her hips upwards, giving him more access and Newt groaned into her. 

“That’s it, love. Take what you need.” Newt murmured as he pulled back, only to fuck his fingers back into her and she lost all sense of decency. She rutted against him harder, her body twisting and one of her hands bunching in the sheets while the other was in his hair.

“Love seeing you like this, all spread out and wet for me.” Newt growled, his mouth leaving her pussy. “Could do this to you all day, eat you out till you’re screaming for me.” Her eyes rolled back and Tina let out a strangled moan.

“God, Newt!” She moaned. “Need your mouth baby, I’m so close, _please!”_ She begged, her pussy fluttering around his fingers. Newt sucked her clit into his mouth and she was gone, heat flashing through her body as she gushed around his fingers. Newt continued to circle his tongue around her clit and Tina let out a sob of pleasure, her thighs trembling against his head.

He was relentless and all she could do was lie there and take it, soaking his hand and the sheets with her fluids. “N-No, c-cant, please.” Tina gasped, finally pushing his head away when she was too sensitive. Newt pulled back immediately and she couldn’t stop the whine at the feel of him sliding out of her. 

She felt light-headed with arousal and she opened her eyes to see her mate hovering over her, his pupils blown wide and his lips red and swollen from eating her out. Her mouth watered at the sight of his still hard cock and Tina propped herself up on her elbows. “Want to fuck my mouth or finish in my cunt?” She breathed huskily and he jerked at her words. 

“Sweet Merlin.” Newt whispered and she giggled at the look of awe on his face. 

“Come on, Alpha. Need you in some part of me.” Tina murmured teasingly, and that seemed to spur his decision. Newt laid on the bed next to her and gestured to his groin.

“If you want it, you’re going to have to work for it, love.” He said cheekily and Tina eagerly straddled him. She positioned herself above him and slowly sank down on his length. Newt threw his head back with a groan and her breath hitched as he filled her. He was a pretty decent size already but this position always made him feel bigger. Their hips finally met and Tina nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Good?” Newt asked breathlessly and Tina gave a shaky nod. Newt tilted his hips upwards and she let out a cry. 

“Fuck you feel so big in me, Alpha.” She said faintly, rolling her hips against his. Her hand pressed against her lower abdomen and she shivered. “I-I can feel you through my skin.” She gasped. “That’s how deep you are in me, Alpha.”

“That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days.” Newt snapped darkly and Tina shuddered at the sheer want in his tone. Her fingers went to her bra and she quickly tugged it off, know how much her Alpha loved seeing her breasts when she rode him. “There we go, so beautiful.” Newt murmured and Tina lit up at his words of praise. 

Newt’s hand squeezed her ass she rode him and she hummed in pleasure. “You love seeing me like this, don’t you Alpha? Love watching your pretty Omega fuck herself on your cock, _fuck you feel so good in me._ ” She moaned.

Newt’s hands firmly gripped her by her hips and Tina keened in delight as he started to fuck her. He was rubbing against that special spot in her and she could quickly feel herself unraveling. “I do, you’re such a pretty thing.” Newt growled as she bounced on top of him. “Love how tight you are around me.” His hand darted to where they were joined and Tina squealed as she felt him press down on her clit. 

“ ** _Alpha!”_**

Her movements stuttered and Tina made a pleading noise. Newt swore at the feel of her fluttering around him and she whimpered. “Want to cum?” Newt asked and she nodded frantically. “You’re going to have to work for it, love.” He said cheekily and Tina made a noise that was between a growl and a sob.

She frantically rolled her hips against him, reveling in the groans and gasps her mate made. “Fuck, that’s it, love.” Newt moaned, rutting into her. He suddenly sat up, his back against the headboard and Tina cried out as she felt wet heat surround her nipple. He lightly grazed her nipple with his teeth and she shuddered.

“Beg me.”

“ _Please_. Please, Alpha. I need it...please let me cum, I’ll be good, I promise, _please!”_

He tugged her in for another teeth clashing, lip bruising kiss and Tina eagerly returned it. He pulled back until they were inches apart and Tina whimpered. “ _Please, Alpha_.” She whispered.

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” He growled, his fingers pressing down on her clit. Tina’s eyes rolled back and she went limp as she shattered in his arms. She was aware of the desperate moans and whimpers escaping her mouth but she couldn’t think past the pleasure drowning her. 

Newt’s thrusts grew erratic and he swore heavily before stilling, pouring into her. She rested her head against his chest, the room still spinning around her. The duo collapsed into the sheets and Tina hummed happily as her husband’s arms wrapped around her. She lazily opened her eyes to see Bertha wrapped around Newt’s bicep. 

She stroked the dragon and Newt made a noise of content. He murmured a few words and Tina wriggled at the feel of a cleansing spell wash over her. The duo laid in a comfortable silence until Newt decided to speak up. 

“So was the plan to fuck me stupid and then interrogate me?” He murmured and Tina went still. _Fuck._ “It’s alright, love. I’m not upset.” He said gently, carding his fingers through her hair. “Theseus called. Gave me a good talking to as well. I was going to talk it out with you after dinner but then you wore lingerie and I sort of blacked out.”

Tina giggled. She peeked up at him and found him looking back at her with a fond smile. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose and she hummed in pleasure. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t want to betray Leta’s confidence but I should’ve said so.” He said apologetically and Tina gave planted soft kisses on his chest. 

“It’s alright, darling. I just want to know why you won’t talk about it with me.” She asked gently. “It’s not just ‘cause of the whole thing with Leta, is it?” Newt sighed. 

“Not really. Look, even without the heat potion, I would’ve been quite aggressive.” Newt murmured. “I...I get...” His voice trailed off and Tina looked up at him. He was pushing out distressed scents and she made soothing noises. 

“Newt, no matter what you tell me, it’s not going to change anything.” She said firmly. He looked doubtful but continued.

“I like leaving marks.” Newt mumbled. “N-Not in terms of hitting but I often hold my partners so hard that they bruise. That and tons of hickeys as you may have guessed.” She had noticed that and she didn’t mind. The bruises concerned her but he said he didn’t hit so that was good. 

“What else?” 

“I...um...well I like calling them degrading names.” Newt mumbled lowly. “A-And being dominating. And I know how much you hate it and I never want to do that to you, I couldn’t stand hurting you like that and I-” Tina placed a finger against his lips to shut him up. Newt blinked in confusion as she shuffled over to the side of the bed and pulled a book from underneath it.

“Wizarding History?” Newt said in a bewildered tone and Tina rolled her eyes. 

“Open to the marked page, love.” She said and he did. His eyes scanned over the page before widening in shock. 

“Tina.” He breathed out, looking up at her and she blushed. 

“It’s one of Queenie’s omega fantasy books that I....sometimes....use. Before we met. And when you’re not here.” She mumbled and Newt snorted in surprise. 

“Use as in get off to?” He asked and she glared at him. 

“Well, I’m not studying it for work.” She snapped. 

“Hey, hey, no judgement.” Newt said hurriedly. “I’m just...surprised. I never pegged you as someone who’d be into these kinds of things.”

‘These kinds of things’ referring to an erotica novel where the Omega was claimed rather _enthusiastically_ by an Alpha. 

“Do you really want to be held down and called a cumslut?” Newt asked carefully and she went so red, she was sure she matched her lingerie. 

“I...well, I never used to actually want it but then I met you and you’re so different from other Alphas.” Tina said, inching closer to him. “I know you’d never think less of me for wanting that and then the other day, you knotted me on the couch and I could very much see you doing that and me wanting it.”

Newt fell silent and Tina looked up at him. “Do you think I’m bad for wanting that?” She asked nervously. Newt’s brows furrowed with concern and he pulled her back into his arms. 

“You’re allowed to have fantasies, love. I don’t think it makes you any less of a person.” He said reassuringly. “You can want to be thrown down and used **and** advocate for Alphas to not do that against anyone’s will or expect that from anyone.” Tina felt a part of her she didn’t even realize existed relax at his words. 

“I...I don’t know if I can give you that-”

“I’m not asking for it.” She said gently. “I’ll never push you to do something you don’t feel comfortable doing. **Never**. I just wanted you to know that I’m alright with it and that you don’t have to be ashamed of it.”

Newt held her closer and she breathed in his scent. He smelt content and happy and it made her inner Omega giddy with joy. “Thank you, love.” Newt murmured, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the long awaited chapter 2. This gave me so much stress, you have no idea. I had a thousand ways I wanted to write this and already had several drafts written up but this seemed to fit best. 
> 
> A lot of you were wondering how A/B/O dynamics work in this universe and basically, Alphas are seen as top dogs and command a lot of respect, Betas are sort of neutral because they don't have heats or ruts so aren't really constrained by their biology while Omegas are historically on the lowest rung of the ladder. In this fic, they've come a long way with Omega rights (which is a bit like feminism) but there are still harmful stereotypes that hinder Omega's from filling the positions they'd want to, hence Tina's reason for concealing her scent. In this universe, men and women can be Omegas/Alphas/Beta's and it's seen as a second gender. 
> 
> In terms of Newt helping Leta out with her heats, it's acceptable for an Alpha to offer 'assistance' to an Omega if the Omega is comfortable with it. Omegas have false heats until the time they 'mature' (around 18 to 19) and those do not require a knot to satisfy. Omegas also have heats once every two months (which is the only time they will release eggs to be fertilized)while Alphas go into rut twice every year. People do have the option of taking pills or potions (for wizards) to skip heats/ruts if they wish. Also, the 'heat potion' in question is used to force an Omega into heat which...well you can figure out why it's illegal. It can be used on Alpha's but is more potent on Omegas. Hope that makes some sort of sense to you guys. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Tina took another swig of her cocktail as she tuned out the sound of conversation around her. She was at some silly social function organized by the upper-class. Tina couldn’t understand what there was to celebrate, Grindelwald was still out there but people were taking his disappearance as a victory and were beginning to relax.  

It was very much a pureblood affair with various members of the sacred 28 showing up. She and Newt would’ve skipped the damn thing but ever since his success with his book and dueling with Grindelwald, Newt had shot into the limelight and his absence would not be overlooked. He didn’t care and neither did she but she was beginning to realize that the magical upper class in Britain held a lot of power and that attending these things was a good way to gain allies.  

Plus, Leta had begged and they’d already declined three of her invitations. Everyone else had arrived but she was just waiting on Queenie.  

Tina’s stomach flipped as she spotted her sister. Queenie was dressed in a lovely fuschia dress with a white blazer. Her makeup and hair were flawless as usual, what had Tina rooted to the spot in revulsion was the item around her neck. It was a thin strip of pink suede and looked to be embroidered with gold around the edges. There was a simple tag on the front of it and Tina already knew it had Jacob’s initials on it. 

“Oh, that’s lovely. Crockett and Jones?” Leta asked as she came up to them. Queenie nodded with a shy smile, her hand instinctively going up to her collar. “Well done to Jacob, it’s perfect.”  

Tina felt like she was going to be sick.  

“Queenie, how could you-” 

“Not now, Tina.” Queenie said firmly. 

“Did Jacob force you-” 

“Not. Now.” 

Leta warily looked between the both of them before subtly moving on, leaving Queenie staring down at her sister. Queenie read Tina’s thoughts and gave an exasperated sigh. “You know what, Teen? Just cause you don’t like somethin’ don’t mean everyone else doesn’t.” She said with a scowl. 

“Well excuse me for freaking out when I see my baby sister with a literal sign of ownership around her neck!” Tina shot back. “You how Alphas treat collared Omegas back home. Like they’re pets.” 

“You ever thought maybe I wanna be owned by Jake?” Queenie snapped back and Tina recoiled. “Jeez, Tina. I know you hate being an Omega but you failin’ at it don’t give you a right to stomp over people who actually want to be submissive for their Alphas.” With that, Queenie whirled away, leaving Tina in her wake. Her words were like a slap in the face and Tina felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. 

She just couldn’t understand why Queenie would go for it. In their time at MACUSA, they’d both seen Omegas who’d been collared by their Alphas lose all their autonomy. Some had quit their jobs, most were abused, most Omega Aurors considered collars an eventual life sentence.  _Queenie knows all this and she knows why I’d freak out over it. Why would she say something so cruel?_  

Her train of thought cut off at the feel of her phone buzzing.  

 _Where are you? Is everything okay? - My Tree_  

Tina swiped at her eyes and cast a spell to redo her makeup. There wasn’t anything she could do about her scent without alerting him to something being wrong but if Newt saw her crying he would freak out.  

 _Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just fixing my hair_ _real_ _quick. - Tina_  

Tina ran her fingers through her hair and tried to push her sister’s words out of her mind. She could be upset later, as of right now she had a couple of purebloods to stare down. 

* * *

 

Newt watched as Tina remained rigid beside him. She looked fine but her scent was saying something else. She’d told him not to worry about it but if one of the pompous assholes here had said something to her, he was going to lose it. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He whispered to her and Tina jolted.  

“Y-Yeah, I’m just...I didn’t know collaring Omegas was so common in England.” She whispered and Newt’s eyes widened in realization. He’d completely forgotten about the collars, they were such an ingrained part of pureblood culture. He’d spotted Queenie earlier with one on and he could only imagine how that must have gone down. 

“I completely forgot. Do you want to step out?” He asked in a concerned tone and Tina shook her head.  

“I’m fine.” She replied and Newt’s eyes narrowed. They both knew that was a lie but he also knew Tina was stubborn and wouldn’t admit anything until pushed.  

“So, Tina.” Robert Brown began and Newt immediately tensed up. “I heard you met Newt during the whole fracas at MACUSA. How did that happen?” Newt relaxed. That was a fairly neutral question, at least he wasn’t questioning her on her blood status.  

“Oh, I arrested him.” Tina said with forced cheerfulness as she took a sip of wine. “He’d just come into New York and was flagrantly disobeying the statues of secrecy so I took him in.”  

“Ah, it was the cuffs that did it, then.” Leta said with a sly grin and the group erupted into laughter. Newt flushed and Tina giggled.  

“I don’t know, it’s pretty hard to seduce anyone when you’re being disgraced by Seraphina Piquery and running from a dark lord.” She replied in a more relaxed tone.  

“Well, you must have pulled it off, Newt couldn’t stop talking about you for weeks.” Theseus teased and Newt glared at him.  

“Well, I’m glad to hear that cause I could barely stop thinking about him let alone stop talking about him.” Tina replied shyly, her cheeks coloring slightly. 

“Oh, that’s sweet.” Robert continued with a plastic tone and Newt’s hackles immediately went back up. “Truth be told, there were quite a lot of rumors as to why Newt took up with you.” He felt Tina tense next to him and he placed a reassuring arm around her. “We thought for sure you were either pregnant or an animangus to get Newt to pay you any attention considering how he was in his youth.” 

“Oh, give it a rest will you?” Leta snapped but Tina shook her head. The group had gone silent and Newt was moments away from punching him because fuck this bullshit pureblood gathering. 

Tina remarried silent for a few moments before shocking everyone with her words. “It’s fine, Leta. I’m assuming you’re referring to the string of Omegas after Hogwarts?” She asked nonchalantly and Newt’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d alluded to it but they’d never sat down and had an actual talk about his behavior after Hogwarts. Tina rolled her eyes at his expression. 

“Newt, I’m an Auror and you’re not the hardest person to read. It’s fine.” She said with a small laugh, noting the shock on his face. “Besides, he had to have been with someone. Ain’t no Alpha on this planet can use their mouth like he can without being taught.” She continued. Newt choked at her words and Theseus let out a wheezing sound like he was trying to stop from breaking down into laughter. Leta’s eyes were wide with surprise but she wasn’t done. 

“To be honest, I’m happy he got it all out of his system before we got married.” Tina said staring straight at Robert. It was an open secret that Robert Brown slept around. He could often be found in Omega bars but no one spoke about it, at least not openly.  

“Touche.” Robert said with a hint of approval. “It’s always a treat to meet an Omega with a bite. It’s a shame you Scamanders don’t play. Newt.” Robert gave a small nod of concession to Newt before moving off, most likely to find some other Omega he could charm into his bed. 

“Easy, Newt. You can’t exactly hurt him for a compliment.” Luke Abbott said at Newt's growl. He was a sweet-natured blonde Omega who worked in the law department at the Ministry. His Alpha, Eloise was a brash, cocky Auror who butted heads with Tina when she first started at the Ministry. Not every Alpha could handle taking orders from an Omega and Eloise wasn’t one of them.  

She’d disobeyed orders and argued with Tina and Leta on every point until a raid where she’d frozen at the hands of a dark wizard. Tina had saved her ass and she had become much, much better to deal with. Luke was a darling and he and Tina had become fast friends.  

“How in the hell was that a compliment and what did he mean by play?” Tina asked in confusion. Newt colored.  

“Uh...well...some Alphas arrange...well, play dates which are...” Newt spluttered and stammered and Leta rolled her eyes in exasperation.  

“Playdates are basically ‘meetings’ where an Alpha can loan their Omega to another Alpha for their pleasure.” Leta said frankly. Tina’s eyes widened in horror. The thought of Newt sharing her like she was some kind of toy, some plaything to be used by another Alpha made her skin crawl. 

“Oh, it’s not as horrifying as it sounds.” Luke said with amusement. “Alphas can’t do anything without the other Alpha’s explicit consent and most times, Omegas detail what they will and won’t do.”  

“No, that sounds pretty horrifying.” Tina replied and Leta shrugged.  

“Depends on how you look at it. It used to be exclusively business between Alphas but it’s more relaxed now.” She said. “Most often, it’s the Omega who requests for it. You have no idea how many Alphas have come up to me asking if Theseus would be open to playing with their Omegas.” Tina didn’t know whether she wanted to be disgusted or intrigued.  

“Newt too.” Theseus murmured and Tina landed on disgusted. Newt blinked in surprise. That was news. He’d assumed everyone had lost interest in him once he fully went into magizoology. “They just don’t ask Tina cause they’re scared she’d hex them on the spot.” 

“And they’re right.” Tina said petulantly. “Newt’s not public property, I don’t get why people can’t understand that he’s married.” 

“Well, I’m married to Eloise and yet...” Luke’s voice trailed off and Leta raised an impressed brow.  

“Vanessa?” She asked and Luke nodded with a blush. Tina shook her head in exasperation and tugged Newt off for a dance. 

* * *

 

“I swear, I see one more Omega touch my husband, I’m going to lose it.” Leta grit out. Theseus and Newt were chatting with a group of people. Some were Aurors but most were people they'd grown up with.  

Every now and then, one of the Omegas would lean in and say something to Theseus, taking care to touch some part of him. They were doing it to Newt too but he seemed to only have eyes for her. He had swapped his signature blue coat and tan waistcoat for a navy-blue blazer with matching dress pants.  As usual, he had his Hufflepuff scarf wrapped hanging off him with his top button undone.

On anyone else, it would look normal but Newt’s her Alpha and Tina was trying (and failing) to come up with reasons why she shouldn’t grab him by the hand and take him home so she could fuck the living daylights out of him. His eyes caught hers and he eyed her with appreciation before biting down on his bottom lip.  

Liquid heat flooded through her veins and she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together.  _God, he’s going to be the death of me._  A growl from Leta broke her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention back to her friends. 

“Oh honey, you don’t even wanna know what they’re thinking.” Queenie said dryly and Leta looked like she was inches away from marching over and causing a scene.  

“Can’t blame them, can you Leta? Theseus is gorgeous.” Penelope Lupton said with a giggle, sipping on her drink.  

“What’s Jen going to think, hearing you say that?” Leta replied cheekily, her irritation momentarily forgotten.  

“If I know Jen, she’d probably want to watch.” Tina muttered, referring to Penelope’s Alpha. Jennifer Lupton was a cheeky Alpha who was the life of the party at the office. Her Omega, Penelope, was Theseus’ assistant and the duo was known for taking extended lunch breaks that were really just quickies in disguise. 

“Oh, she would.” Penelope replied dreamily. “Oh! I tried that thing you suggested Queenie.” Queenie squealed in excitement at Penelope’s thoughts and Tina’s curiosity was piqued.  

“What thing?” She asked, knowing she’d probably regret it.  

“Oh, let me show you. I bet Newt would love it.” Penelope said excitedly, pulling out her phone. She fiddled around with it before handing it over. Tina’s eyes widened as she took in what appeared to be a ribbed anal plug. 

“Penny!” Tina squeaked, her face flaming red and Queenie rolled her eyes at her sister.  

“Leta let me in on it and honestly, it blew my mind.” Queenie continued, looking past her sister’s embarrassment. “The one I’ve got vibrates and whew!” Penelope and Leta erupted into giggles.  

“I feel like it doesn’t get me off as much as you but having it in and Thee fucking me...” Leta theatrically fanned her face and Tina choked on her spit.  

“I have to the get the vibrating one then.” Penelope said enthusiastically. “I came like five times from Jen playing with it.” 

“Oh god, I work with her.” Tina whined. “I don’t need to think of her like that.” 

“Teenie’s just jealous ‘cause she don’t know how ‘ta have fun.” Queenie murmured bitterly and Tina glared at her.  

“Get one, Tina.” Penelope said, oblivious of the animosity between the two sisters. “In fact, I know what I’m getting you for your birthday. You and Newt need to experience this.”  

“Knowing Newt, he’d probably pass out from the thought alone.” Leta murmured and Tina couldn’t help but giggle. She was right there, Newt could barely handle her in lingerie, if she showed up wearing that he might just implode.  _Either that or he’d fuck me so hard I might just pass out instead._  Her thoughts drifted to how hard he gripped her when he was in her and the naughty things he said and she felt herself heat up. 

“Jeez, Teen. Give a girl some warning.” Queenie snapped and Tina stuck her tongue out at her, her face still burning.  

“Yeah, I’m definitely getting you that plug.” Penelope said to herself, making a note on her phone. “But if I do, you have to tell me how it goes. No skimping on details, I want to know everything.” 

“Oh hell no, you’re just gonna tell Jen.” Tina said vehemently. “I don’t want her thinking of me like that.” 

“Tina don’t want no other Alpa thinking about her except Newt.” Queenie murmured into her drink and Tina had had enough.  

“You know what, Queenie? That’s enough.” She snapped, shocking Leta and Penelope into silence. “I get it. I’m a failure of an Omega, I pretty aware so you don’t need to keep pointing it out.” She said, her eyes already welling with tears. The three of them were looking at her in shock and Tina couldn’t handle the looks of pity she was sure to get from them. 

She turned tail and ran off, desperately looking for a way to just disappear.  

* * *

 

Tina magically refilled her glass of wine for the third time. The party was still raging on the inside but she just had to get out. Everything was still so overwhelming to her. The collars, the pureblood traditions, the way everyone was so comfortable in their skin, she didn’t fit in. All her life, she’d ignored her Omega side along with all the rules that came with it because she’d considered it weak and had concentrated everything on being an Auror.  

She’d gotten into the Ministry and after Grindelwald, people began to pay attention to her but that’s all she had. She didn’t know how to be anything other than an Auror and the realization was sobering.  _Queenie was right, I am a failure. I can’t be those other Omegas in there, I can’t even understand the culture behind it._ It was only a matter of time before Newt realized that as well and washed his hands off her. 

She’d been silently crying on her own but this realization completely broke her.  _I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t belong_ _here,_ _I’m never going to be good enough for him._  

 _“_ Are you alright?”  

Her wand was in her hand before she knew it and she turned on the intruder before withdrawing as soon as she did. Luke stood before her, his hands up in surrender. 

“You’re lucky Eloise didn’t catch that. She can be a hellcat when she wants to.” He said teasingly but that was enough to push her over the edge. Her glass floated away as she buried her face in her hands and just outright sobbed. “Hey, hey. I was just joking.” Luke said hurriedly as he held her in his arms. Tina knew she was probably making a fool of herself but realizing how inadequate she was, was too much to take. 

“Do you need Newt? I can text him if you give me his number.” Luke said gently. Tina frantically shook her head and Luke frowned. “Is it a problem with Newt? He’s not hurting you, is he?” Luke asked with concern. Tina let out a wet laugh. The thought of Newt being the problem was hilarious.  

“I-It’s-Th-The problem is me. I-I'm a h-horrible Omega.” Tina sobbed. Luke’s brows furrowed in confusion.  

“Alright, let’s calm down first and you can tell me what exactly is going on.” He murmured as he conjured two chairs for them and a glass of water. Tina took the glass from him and gratefully gulped it down. Luke was rubbing soothing circles on her back and was pumping out soothing scents to calm her.  

He handed her a handkerchief and Tina dried her tears. Her hands were still trembling but her tears had dwindled into hiccups. “Now what’s all this nonsense about you being a horrible Omega? Is it something someone said?” He asked.  

Tina shrugged. “Someone might have mentioned it but it’s not like it’s a lie. I suck at being an Omega and it’s so obvious.” She said thickly. “I don’t understand anything about being an Omega, I accused my brother-in-law of being controlling for getting Queenie a collar even though he’s the sweetest person ever, I’m n-not a ‘proper’ Omega and everyone knows. It’s only a matter of time before Newt figures it out as well.” 

Luke sighed. “Ellie would hate me saying this but I’m not really a decent Omega either.” Tina stared at him in disbelief and Luke laughed.  “I’m serious. You know how pureblood Alphas are breed.” He continued. “Eloise doesn’t mind my independence, in fact, she loves it. Her family, on the other hand, hated me. Still do as a matter of fact. Said it wasn’t proper for a bonded Omega to be working when I could be playing house and getting bred. Eloise told them it wasn’t hard to breed an Omega in an office either.” 

Despite her mood, Tina giggled at his words and Luke smiled. 

“Purebloods are twats. You’re not the only one who doesn’t fit in.” He said gently. “And as for being a ‘proper’ Omega, that’s all a load of shit. What’s a proper Omega to one person isn’t the same to another.” 

“Y-Yeah but you wear a collar and you’ve got all the social niceties down pat. I barely knew what I was doing in there.” She said lowly. Luke remained silent for a few moments before speaking up again. 

“What about collars bug you so much?” He asked carefully. “It’s not the collars themselves is it?” Tina shook her head.  

“I suppose it’s the curse of being an Auror.” She said with a tired sigh. “I’ve seen far too many cases where Alphas use collars to control their mates. And they just keep going back to them. You rescue an Omega and they’re back in their abuser’s arms the next day. It’s vile.” 

“Well, you’re right about collars being a sign of ownership but not in the way you think.” Luke said, his hand automatically drifting towards his. Tina gave him a look at his words.  _What does he mean?_  

“Yes, when people see this-” He continued, referring to the strip of leather around his neck. “-they know I belong to Eloise Burke but it also means that she belongs to me. Traditionally, Alphas gave collars instead of rings. So, while my wearing this means she owns me, it also means I own her.” 

The idea sounded foreign to her. In her experience, Omegas didn’t do ownership. Alphas took and Omegas gave. That’s just how she always saw it.  

“You look confused.” Luke commented and she nodded.  

“It’s just never looked that way to me.” She said and he nodded.  

“Let me put it this way. Newt is yours, isn’t he?” Luke asked. “If any other Omega tried to touch him or put their hands all over him, you’d react won’t you?” Tina immediately bristled at the thought of someone else hanging all over Newt. Luke chuckled at her expression and she flushed.  

“And now, imagine an Alpha having that reaction to someone all over their Omega. How do you feel about that?” He asked and Tina’s flush deepened. 

“But that’s different.” She protested weakly and Luke raised a brow.  

“Why? Because it’s an Alpha being possessive and not an Omega?” He asked and Tina couldn’t find it in her to disagree. Luke sighed. “I agree with you, some Alphas use collars to hurt and they deserve to die in my opinion but some genuinely care for their Omegas and for those ones, their Omegas wear collars willingly.” 

Tina guessed he was right. Jacob was a softie, he would never hurt her sister and she knew it. “And coming to the topic of you being a horrible Omega, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Newt adores you.” Luke continued. “He looks at you like the sun shines out of your arse, he wouldn’t leave you for anything and everyone in there knows it.” 

“Y-You really think so?” Tina asked timidly, needing to hear so and he nodded.  

“Absolutely. That man thinks the world of you.” He said and Tina smiled gently. 

“Thanks, Luke.” She said and he leaned over to give her arm a squeeze. 

“Of course. We Omegas need to stick together.” He said cheerfully and the reminder that she had friends she could be herself with after being alone for so long made her tear up. A comfortable silence settled over the both of them and Tina ruminated on his words.  _Maybe I can give it a go. Newt’s never going to hurt me and maybe giving myself over to him fully would be good for both of us._  

Her thoughts shuttered off at the sound of commotion coming from inside and her brows furrowed.  

“Newt!”  

The sound of Theseus’ voice came to her and her stomach dropped. She whipped out her wand and ran inside, Luke scurrying after her.  

* * *

 

Tina pushed and shoved past the people clamoring to see what was going on. As she got closer, she could scent the sharp tang of anger oozing off her Alpha and her worry grew.  _What the hell?_  

She finally made way to see Theseus holding his brother back as a blond-haired Alpha lay on the floor with a bleeding nose. She didn’t know who he was but she could tell that signature platinum blond hair anywhere.  _Malfoy._  

 _“_ You do so much as come near her and I’ll kill you, Cepheus.” Newt snapped. It didn't take rocket science to figure out who he was speaking of and Tina felt her face heat up as people began to whisper. This was exactly why she hated being around Alpha’s, she wasn’t something to be fought over.  

The blond now known as Cepheus looked up at her with a lazy smirk. “Well, if it isn’t the Omega in question.” He drawled and Tina immediately decided that she didn’t like him. “I was only suggesting to your Alpha that if he couldn’t handle you, us Malfoys would be willing to give it a go. I heard you Americans are whores anyway, I bet you’re just gagging for a proper Alpha-” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Newt was out of his brother’s arms and back to wrestling with him and to be honest, she’s fine with it. Newt rarely ever shifted into his full Alpha nature, it won him no favors with animals and he saw no use in it so she knew everyone expected him to lose.  

Tina, however, has seen him wrestle with graphorns, seen the muscles flex in his arms as he subdues the kelpie and had witnessed first-hand his raw strength whenever he hoists her up on their dining table to feast on her.  

The spoilt little dick of an Alpha didn’t stand a chance. 

Newt easily pinned him down and Tina felt something warm settle in her belly at the sight of her Alpha fighting for her.  

“You look at my wife again and I will hurt you.” Newt said darkly. “I’m not my brother, I don’t give a fuck about what anyone thinks about me, but that woman is my life so if you hurt her...” Newt’s grip tightened on him and the blond cried out in pain. Tina was torn between wanting to be annoyed at the unnecessary posturing between the two Alphas and climbing him like a tree because Newt in his full Alpha was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. The latter was steadily winning. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Theseus thundered, hauling his brother off. “Go walk it off.  **Now.”** There was enough Alpha in his voice to make her wince and Newt glowered at him before stalking off. An awkward silence settled over everyone before Leta broke it.  

“Well, talk shit get hit, Malfoy.”  

It was enough to lighten the mood and Theseus rolled his eyes before taking out his wand to perform what she assumed was a healing spell. Tina turned on her heels and walked out, ignoring everyone’s whispers and stares. All she cared about was making sure her Alpha was alright.  

She found him easily enough, he was in the bathroom, gingerly trying to clean a cut he sustained from his fight. She took the cotton swab dipped in antiseptic from him and silently helped him. She could feel the anger radiating off him and despite constantly avoiding angry Alphas if she could, a part of her wanted to see him put that anger to good use.  

Preferably on her. 

Newt watched as Tina cautiously approached him. He knew seeing him fight had shocked her and he tried to push back his anger for her sake. “I’m sorry, darling. Just...give me a moment.” He gritted out, his hands still shaking. His inner Alpha was still roaring to go and he had to remind himself that Tina was right in front of him, she wore his bite and she was his.  

“It’s alright, love. What did he say? I’ve never seen you like that.” She asked, wrapping her arms around him. Newt gratefully sank into her warm embrace and she planted a kiss on his forehead. “Newt?” She whispered, reminding him of her question and Newt sighed. 

“Just...bullshit about how you were a defective Omega and how he could put you in your place.” Newt said, his ire rising once more. “Like you being your own person and not giving a damn about their stupid pureblood rules makes you faulty, I swear I-” Newt was cut off by the feel of Tina’s lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise but his arms were already wrapped around her and he pulled her closer to him.  

Tina’s hands were fisted in his hair and the duo stumbled back till she had her back against the door. Her tongue flicked against his and her teeth lightly tugged on his bottom lip.  

“Not that I’m complaining,-” Newt rasped as they parted for air. “-but what brought that on?” Tina gazed up at him, her eyes swimming with unidentified emotions. Her scent was all over the place, there was so much pouring off her but the one thing he could pick out clear as day was arousal. 

“You’re just so perfect. It’s almost annoying really.” She said teasingly and Newt chuckled.  

“I know a lot of people who’d disagree.” He replied. “You’re okay though? I know you hate Alpha posturing and I’m sorry.” Tina shrugged.  

“I wish you gave me the chance to punch him myself buut...it was...kinda hot seeing you beat him up for me.” She mumbled, her face flushing. Newt raised a brow. “I wasn’t the only one who thought so too, there were a lotta Omegas taking you in.” Newt chuckled.  

“Well, I’m yours and yours alone so they’re just going to have to deal with it.” He murmured jokingly and Tina’s scent grew sharper. Newt’s brows furrowed before his eyes widened in realization. “You like that, don’t you? Me being yours.” Her pupils dilated and a smirk stretched across Newt’s face.  _I’m going to enjoy this._  

 _“_ You would’ve marked me in front of everyone if you could’ve, huh?” He whispered and Tina whimpered. Newt thought for a couple of seconds before baring his neck and Tina stared at him in surprise. “Go on. It won’t take but everyone will see it.” 

He didn’t have to tell her twice, Tina lunged forward and bit down softly on his neck before sucking hard. He knew this was for her but something about his Omega marking him made his knees weak. He was already half hard and the soft sighs she was making wasn’t helping. His inner Alpha was demanding he claim her and his grip on her tightened. 

She pressed into him and Newt couldn’t hold back his groan. “Okay, we need to stop before I take you against the door.” He growled and Tina shuddered.  

“Please.” She moaned and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to convince himself that taking her in the guest bathroom of some pureblood, wasn’t a great idea. She pulled away from his neck and hastily shoved his hand up her dress. Newt wondered what she was getting at till his fingers met her bare cunt.  

“Merlin above, have you been wandering around without panties the whole time?” He said in surprise as his fingers dipped into her and she let out a moan of content. Her legs parted for him and Newt swore as he slid his fingers in without a hint of resistance. She was dripping wet and Newt buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I didn’t want to show lines.” Tina gasped, grinding against him. “Newt- **_Alpha_ ** _,_ please _._ I need you.” Newt swore before pulling his fingers out of her and standing up.  

“Home.  **Now.** ” He growled and she had to fight the urge to drop down and present for him. He started to open the door and she stopped him.  

“W-What if we didn’t have to go home?” She whispered. Newt’s eyes widened at her suggestion.  

“Y-You want me to take you here?” He asked and she nibbled on her bottom lip before nodding.  

“I can’t wait, I need you now.” She whined, turning till her back was against the door and he was pressed against her. “Besides, it’ll serve Cepheus right when we walk out and he knows you were fucking me.  _Please, Alpha? Please?_ ” She begged, making her voice all soft and teasing.  

Newt placed a hand against the door to steady himself before his knees buckled. She smelt divine and his head swam at all the pheromones she was pumping out. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” He murmured, his mouth already sucking dark bruises in her neck. Tina spread her legs wider, keening at the feel of his mouth on her. 

Newt hastily hiked her dress up around her waist before plunging two fingers in her, reveling in the desperate sounds she made. “God, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” He said, his voice taking on a sinfully deep tone. Tina nodded frantically. 

“So bad, Alpha. Wanted you to bend me over and fuck me all night.” She breathed, moaning as his other hand palmed her breast. His fingers felt good in her but what she really wanted was his cock.  

“Need your cock...want you stretching me out... _please_.” She cried and Newt groaned into her mouth. He could feel her slick dripping down his hand and he swirled his tongue around hers, thrusting harder into her.  

“I’ll knot you if I do.” He panted, his free fingers tracing the outline of her lips. Tina spasmed around him at his words and he shook his head.  

“No, no-” 

“Knot me, knot me, I can take it.” She said wantonly, her nails raking down his back. “I’ll be good for you, I promise.” His cock jerked in the confines of his pants and he had to take a second to convince himself that knotting her in the guest bathroom of one of the sacred 28 was  **not**  a good idea. 

“When I knot you, sweet thing-” Newt said, nipping at her neck. “-it’ll be in the comfort of our home where I can fill you up at my own pace.” Tina shook at his words, sweat trickling down her temple as she rode his fingers. God, she wanted him to cum in her. She loved the feel of him trickling out of her, it made her feel so deliciously dirty and he knew it.  

“Oh, that’s what you want, isn’t it?” He asked and she mewled loudly. “You love feeling me drip out of you...love the feel of me spending in you...god, you’re so eager for it.  _My perfect. Little._ _Cumslut_.” His fingers jolted into her with each word and the tension coiling in her stomach since she’d seen him floor Cepheus Malfoy finally snapped.  

Her head slammed against the door as she climaxed, letting out a guttural cry as she drenched his fingers. Newt held her up as her legs gave out and she gripped on to him, whimpering as her climax ravaged her body.  

“There you go, such a good girl for me, Tina.” Newt murmured gently, kissing and petting her as she came down from her high. He pulled his fingers from her and Tina shuddered as he sucked them in his mouth. “Taste so fucking good, sweetheart.”  

Her pussy clenched at his actions and she frantically tugged at his pants, pulling his cock out with a hungry moan. She dipped her fingers into herself, whimpering at the feeling before using it to slick him up. It was his turn to shudder and Newt buried his face in her neck, groaning as she stroked him.  

“Can’t wait to feel you in me, you were such a good Alpha for me today.” She whispered hoarsely in his ear. “Defending me so well,  **_you’re_ ** **_mine_ ** **_aren’t you?”_ **Newt hips jolted and he made a soft keening noise.  

“Yours, Tina. Only ever been yours.” He gasped, his fingers digging into her skin. Tina felt giddy with power at his words. There was nothing more arousing than hearing her Alpha confess that he belonged to her. He smelt so good, her mouth-watering at his distinct scent and a small part of her felt victorious in the fact that this was as close as all those other Omegas would ever get to him. 

“Don’t you want to cum in me, Newt?” Tina asked feverishly, her thumb swiping over the head of his cock before going back to pumping him. “You don’t have to knot me, I just want to feel you.  _Please...please, Alpha.”_ He felt like he could get drunk off her scent at all. Her eyes were flashing gold and as much as he wanted to slow things down, he couldn’t help fucking into her hand.  

Tina was  **_his._ ** His wife, his Omega, his mate. Having her pressed against him, submitting to him completely like she never had before had him going wild. 

“Fuck,  _take it_.” Newt growled, slipping the very tip of his cock into her as he filled her. He bit down on her mating bite and combined with the feel of him spurting into her, Tina couldn’t help but join him in his orgasm, burying her face in his neck as she wailed out her release.  

The feel of her clenching around her was too much and Newt slid home in her, fucking his cum deeper into her. Tina let out a small sob of pleasure, relishing the feel of him filling her. His hips jerked into her as he rode out his orgasm and Tina hummed in pleasure, suckling at his neck.  

The duo shakily slid down to the floor and Newt readjusted them so his back was against the door and Tina could lean against him. She slumped into his arms, sweat trickling down her temple and they both shared long, languid kisses as they came down from their high.  

Now that the haze of arousal had cleared, Newt began to rethink his decision.  _Theseus is never going to let me live this down._  Not that he would take it back. He wished they were back in the comfort of their bed but having Tina claim him like that, having her trust him like that was worth all the teasing from his brother.  

His nose picked up the salty tang of tears and she scented distressed. Newt looked down in concern. “Darling? Sweetheart, did I hurt you?” He asked hurriedly, tilting Tina’s face towards him. There were a few stray tears streaking down her cheeks and Newt panicked.  

“Tina, please talk to me.” He pleaded. She sniffed and tried to brush away her tears.  

“It’s just something Queenie said. It’s nothing.” She mumbled. Newt gave her a look and the whole story came tumbling out. Her exchange with Queenie, her feelings of self-loathing and her discussion with Luke.  

“I-I know you don’t think so b-but maybe Cepheus was right. I am a faulty Omega.” Tina said through hiccups and Newt took in a deep breath to calm himself. Flying off the handle now wouldn’t help and his anger was not what she needed. His Omega was distraught and upset and it was his job to comfort her. 

“Firstly, I never want to hear you refer to yourself like that.” Newt said firmly. “There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re perfect. You’re not a typical Omega but I’m not a typical Alpha either. You may not be submissive or know much societal rules but you are a brave and determined woman who has fought her way to be the person she is now. I’m so bloody proud to have the privilege of being yours.”  

Tina’s bottom lip trembled with emotion and Newt ran his fingers through her hair, letting his touch and scent soothe her. “And to be honest, Queenie has no legs to stand on. She’s the Omega she is because you couldn’t be one and she had no right saying any of that to you.” He said, his tone getting sharper. Tina settled back into his arms, her face tucked into his neck. “I’ve got the mind to give her a good talking to.” 

Tina’s mouth went back to his neck and she bit down again, marking him once more. Newt purred in delight, his anger washing away at his mate’s actions. “It’s alright, Newt.” Tina whispered. “She’ll apologize when she's good and ready. I don’t really want to think about her when I’m in your lap.” Newt’s arms around her tightened and Tina snuggled into him. 

“Oi! Are you two done shagging in there?”  

Newt groaned at the sound of his brother’s voice and Tina let out an embarrassed giggle. “Come on, let’s get going.” She whispered. Newt grabbed his wand to perform a cleaning spell and Tina made the split second decision to stop him. 

“Tina?” Newt said slowly, wondering what his wife was up to. 

“We’re going straight home right?” She asked and Newt nodded. He’d just been in her but it wasn’t enough. He needed all of her and he wasn’t interested in anything that wasn’t going to help him achieve that, including this party. Tina swallowed and summoned a burst of courage. 

“I-I like feeling dirty.” She stammered and Newt’s eyes widened. “P-Plus the other Alphas would be able to tell I’ve been claimed and they’ll know for sure I’m yours.” 

“God, Tina. I can only take so much.” Newt breathed out and Tina sighed at the feel of him hardening underneath her.  

“For fuck's sake, Newt!” 

Newt growled at his brother’s voice and Tina let out a breathy laugh. He helped them up and Tina shivered at the wetness between her thighs.  _Damn, I really need him._  Newt looked like he was ready to just take her against the wall and she still didn’t see anything wrong with that but she knew she’d appreciate it come morning. 

Newt flung the door open and Theseus glowered at the both of them before flushing at the sight of them. “We’ll be heading home now. Can you take Queenie and Jake with you?” Newt asked urgently and Theseus nodded.  

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Tina.” Theseus said with a smirk. 

“Oh, I’ve had a lot in me today.” She blurted out and okay, maybe she’d drank more than her fair share of wine. Theseus stared at her and she giggled.  

“Just go. The both of you.” Theseus said with a twinkle in his eye and Newt tugged her along. She could see people staring but she didn’t care anymore, Newt loved her and he was hers and that’s all that mattered. 

* * *

 

Newt watched as Tina gulped down the water he’d given her. They’d barely made it to the bedroom before she was all over him, dropping to her knees and taking him in one go. Sex with her was always mind-blowing but tonight felt different. It wasn’t her heat, she wasn’t due for another month so he had no explanation for the way she’d surrendered to him.  

“Hmm, thanks.” Tina said hoarsely as she snuggled into his side. “I haven’t screamed like that in years.” Newt planted a kiss on her forehead and she hummed in pleasure. “H-Have you ever...” Her voice trailed off and Newt frowned.  

“Sweetheart?” He questioned and Tina swallowed.  

“Those other Omegas-” She began and Newt’s heart sank. 

“Tina, they meant nothing. I swear.” He started and she shook her head.  

“Newt, I meant it. I don’t care about your past.” She said, looking up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes. “I just...well, I was wondering if you scheduled playdates with them.” Newt went still under her and she took that as a yes. It was kind of hypocritical but Newt doing that didn’t bother her as much. She knew her Alpha. He would never hurt an Omega and if he was playing with them, then it was because they wanted it. 

“Tina, I know you hate it but I never-” 

“Newt. It’s alright.” She said with a giggle. “I just...Maybe I’d like to do a scene sometime. Not with anyone else,  **never**  with anyone else but maybe we could...roleplay?” She smelt nervous and her voice had gotten smaller and Newt knew she was probably belittling herself for her desires again.  

“Darling, there’s no shame in it.” Newt said gently. “If you want that, then that’s okay.” Tina relaxed and looked up at him.  

“And you’re alright with it? I don’t want to force you into it.” She said meekly. Newt nodded.  

“We’ll need to talk about beforehand but yes.” He replied and Tina beamed at him. This was a new step in their relationship but Newt was willing to do whatever it took if it would keep the smile on the face of the woman in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I rewrote this so many times. I like the idea of gradually working Tina and Newt up to it and I have one more chapter before I get to the rut. That's most likely going to focus on Newt's feelings about being an Alpha and fulfilling the stereotypical dominant roles that's expected of him. It's gonna be a bit bumpy but we'll get to see brother bonding so yay! Thanks so much to everyone who's read this and commented. I didn't think there'd be that much of an interest in this, to be honest, but I'm glad so many of you like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Newt took in a deep breath before entering the bakery. Tina had told him to leave it but he just couldn’t. He usually hated confrontation but this was more important than his shyness.  

It was just nearing closing time and they didn’t look to be as occupied as they normally were. Jacob turned wearily at the ring conveying the door being open but his face lit up as soon as he realized who it was. “Hey, Newt. You here for some of them doughnuts Tina likes so much?” Jacob said as Newt walked up to the counter.  

“Uh...I guess it won’t hurt to get those but I’m here to talk to Queenie?” He said. He was a bit rusty on his etiquette but the bakery was Jacob’s territory and even though the portly baker wasn’t one for stuck up rules, what he was going to say was bound to upset Queenie.  

Jacob gave him a look before gesturing to the kitchen in the back. “Suppose she deserves a good talkin’ to but go easy on her, she feels awful.” He said. Newt gave him a short nod and made his way into the kitchen. Queenie was standing with her back to him as the kitchen tidied itself. Newt mentally strengthened his occlumency shields and cleared his throat.  

Queenie turned around in surprise but her eyes widened as she took him in. “Queenie, you want to take a seat? We need to talk.” He said firmly. He could feel her trying to push through his shields but Tina had been training him on occlumency and he managed to keep her out. The blood drained from Queenie’s face and she shakily took a seat.  

“I-Is she dead? Tina? They say the Ministry s-sends black letters but I ain't got one and-” 

“Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?” Newt asked, wondering where exactly he’d gone wrong.  _ Thee really is better at these kinds of things, I don’t know how he makes his living off being threatening.  _

_ “ _ Tina ain’t been answering my calls or texts and now you show up sayin’ you need ta’ talk to me but I can’t hear you. What the hell am I supposed to think?” Queenie asked, pushing out distressing scents and Newt reached out to squeeze her hand. She wasn’t his mate but she was his mate’s sister and that made her family. 

“Tina’s fine. At least she was when she left this morning.” Newt replied, his inner Alph starting to rile up at the thought of Tina being hurt. He pushed his instincts away and focused on his reason for coming. “Look, Tina told me what you said to her the other day about her failing as an Omega.” Queenie went red at his words and looked down in shame.  

“Now, I know you know this but your sister isn’t like other Omegas. She made the decision to take suppressants because no one would take two Omegas seriously and everything she did was to make sure you both got to survive.” Newt continued. “You got to be the Omega she couldn’t and she’s never regretted making those decisions to give you the life you wanted.” 

“She shouldn’t have assumed what she did about your relationship with Jacob but you had absolutely no right to say that to her.” He said and Queenie sniffed. “You can’t say it was a mistake cause you know how she feels about things like that so I want to know why.” Queenie brought out her wand and cast a silencing spell before bursting into tears.  

“I-I’m so sorry. I just wanted to hurt her as bad as I was hurtin’.” She sobbed and Newt frowned.  

“Hurting? Queenie, is everything okay?” He asked hesitantly and Queenie swiped at her tears.  

“Jake and I...I h-had a miscarriage a few weeks ago.” Queenie said softly, her gaze fixed on her lap and Newt immediately felt guilty. 

“I am so sorry, Queenie. You don’t have tell me what happened.” He said. Queenie gave a choked laugh.  

“It’s alright. I was barely two weeks along and the healers say we can try again but I just feel so-” Queenie’s voice cut out and she swallowed back her sobs.  “I feel guilty. I ain’t nothing special, not an Auror like Tina and the one thing I’m supposed to be good at, I can’t even do.” She whispered.  

“Queenie-” 

“And I know it ain’t Tina’s fault but hearing her accuse Jakey of those things, I just wanted to hurt her like I was hurting.” Queenie finished, wiping away the rest of her tears.  

“Queenie, you know it isn’t your fault. These things happen, I’ve seen it a hundred times with my creatures.” Newt said softly. “It wasn’t your fault.” Queenie sniffed.  

“Maybe. Still, I shouldn’t have said them things to Teenie.” She mumbled. “I know how insecure she is ‘bout being an Omega and it don’t make it easier with me rubbin’ it in her face.” Newt sighed. It was true. His wife could be terribly insecure although he couldn’t imagine why, she was perfect.  

“She shouldn’t have jumped down your throat either.” He said slowly. “She knows that and she’s sorry. She was just trying to protect you, you know how your sister gets when she thinks someone she cares about is in danger.” _Case in point, Credence Barebone._ Queenie modded in agreement and Newt realized he’d let his shields drop.  _ Oh well. I’ve said what I needed to say.  _

“Give her till the end of the week and then ambush her with those shortbread cookies she likes so much.” Newt suggested and Queenie let out a wet laugh. “I won’t tell her but you should. Tina thinks the world of you, you know.’ Queenie’s welled up with tears again and Newt gave her hand a soft squeeze.  

“Thanks, Newt.” She said and Newt smiled at her. “She thinks the world of you too, ya know. She ain’t gonna be upset if you tell her ‘bout your past, matter of fact, she might actually enjoy it.” Queenie gave him a knowing look and Newt flushed. “I know you love her but she ain’t gonna break if ya give her what she wants.” 

Newt went red and Queenie giggled. She removed the silencing spell and Jacob poked his head through. “Everything okay?” He asked and they both nodded. “I got you them doughnuts for Tina.” He said gesturing to the box in his hand and Newt lit up. 

"Thank you, Jacob." He said with a smile. "You know, if you two needed a break, you could always go to the manor. My parents would love to have you over." He said and Queenie nodded. 

"Thanks, Newt." She said softly and Newt gave her a small smile. He shrunk the box down before shoving it in his pocket and disapparating. Tina most likely wouldn't like the fact that he spoke to her but Tina was his to love and protect and he'd do whatever he needed to, to do so. 

* * *

 

Tina sneezed as she stepped out of their fireplace. Something about traveling by floo always made her sneeze, probably the soot and floo powder. Theseus had taken her along on a diplomatic mission in China. Things between the magical communities of Britain and China hadn’t really recovered after the muggle Opium War.  

The Statues of Secrecy were much tighter then and the Ministry had done nothing to stop muggle advances on China. It happened a long time ago but that was the problem when you had wizards who tended to live for decades and held grudges for that long. There had been a few grumbles about favoritism on Theseus’ part but he’d quickly shut that down by reminding everyone that she was a more than capable Auror and that maybe if they put in as much effort as her, they’d all be tagging along as well.  

He wasn’t her Alpha but hearing Theseus approve of her in that way had her almost walking on air at work. Tina wrinkled her nose as she stepped further into their home. There were foreign scents in the air and her inner Omega riled up at the thought of an unapproved person in their home.  

She could hear voices from their basement and Tina whipped out her wand before making her way down the stairs just in time to catch a black-haired Omega drying herself off. She had long curly hair and sharp blue eyes. She had pretty features, one might say she looked ‘exotic’ with her full eyebrows and plump lips. She was dressed in a form-fitting pair of pants and a frilly lace top, both of which were plastered to her body.  

She looked up and locked eyes with Tina, her mouth falling open in surprise. “Uh...Newt?” She called out, her voice soft and gentle. Tina felt all her former insecurities flood through her and she swallowed. She could hear her husband’s voice echoing in one of the enclosures and what sounded like girlish laughter.   Newt came bounding around the corner with a red-haired Beta dressed in a long multi-colored maxi dress and what looked to be Pickett in her hair. “Iz, we-” Newt’s voice cut off as he stopped short at the sight of her.  

“Tina! Thee said you wouldn’t be back till the end of the week.” He said in a slightly anxious tone.  

Tina meant to explain why she was back early or to at least politely introduce herself to them but the words that came out of her mouth instead were “Who are these?”.   

“Oh, we’re Newt’s other family.” The Beta replied without skipping a beat.  

“Isabelle, she’s upset enough as is.” The black-haired Omega scolded as Newt apparated next to her. He reached out to touch her and she flinched.  

“No, Tina, don’t-” Newt’s voice cut off and he took in a deep breath. “The redhead is Isabelle. She’s a potions master trainee and that's her mate Katherine who is an animal breeder.” Tina’s brows furrowed in confusion. Omegas didn’t mate with anything other than Alphas. Sure, sometimes Omegas paired off with each other but every Omega needed an Alpha, it was just biology.  

“And we’re both mated to Irina Dolohov.” Isabelle clarified, seeing the confusion on Tina’s face. Tina’s eyes widened. Irina Dolohov was a well-known potions master from an equally well-known dark family. They’d put one of her relatives in Azkaban three months ago and Tina held on tighter to her wand.  

“Newt, what are they-” 

“Theseus needed some help with a potion and he didn’t want to make a fuss about it, he found it on a raid.” Newt clarified. He still had the same anxious look on his face and Tina glared at him.  

“Newton Scamander, what aren’t you telling me?” She bit out and Newt took in a deep breath. He seemed tense and Tina waited expectantly.  

“Look, you...you remember the sordid line of Omegas after Hogwarts?” He asked hesitantly and Tina’s eyes widened in shock.  

“I-In our home?” She spluttered.  

“Oh, don’t worry honey, it’s been ages since your husband’s had us in his bed.” Isabelle said cheekily, earning a glare from both Katherine and Newt. “Although I have to say, I’m surprised. She’s not your type.”  

“ **Isabelle.** ” Newt thundered and even Tina had to wince from the amount of power in his tone. Isabelle squirmed uncomfortably.  

“That’s not what I meant.” She mumbled lowly. “She’s a gorgeous thing, Katie’s been staring at her since she walked in.” Katherine flushed and so did Tina. She was used to Alphas looking at her like she was a piece of meat but she’d never had that kind of attention from an Omega before.  

“Izzy’s right. I, for one, would like to see how far that blush goes.” Katherine said with a smirk and Tina felt very thrown. She was still very upset with Newt for bringing these strange women in her house but she didn’t really know what to do now that she was being hit on by them.   

“Alright, alright. Eyes off my wife.” Newt said teasingly, his attention still focused on her. He gave her an apologetic look and she sighed.  

“I’m still upset, Mr. Scamander but I suppose I can meet your ‘friends’.” She murmured back and Newt took her hand and led her down. Isabelle had moved from Katherine’s side and was tinkering with multiple vials and what looked to be a full-blown chemistry set by his workshop. 

“I kind of see where Iz was going though.” Katherine said as Tina stood in front of her. “You’ve never been one for soft doe-eyed Omegas.” She said gently. “Newt had this rule of never being an Omega’s first.” Newt gave her a look but she just ignored him. Tina looked up at her husband in surprise. Untouched Omegas were kind of an Alpha’s kryptonite, much to her disgust. She’d never heard of an Alpha intentionally avoiding a virgin Omega.  

“I just feel like a person’s first time should be special and I was not in the right headspace for that at the time.” He mumbled shyly and despite her annoyance, Tina couldn’t help but fall harder for him.  

“Yeah, cause no Omega would dream of their first time involving them being tied and spanked.” Isabelle said scornfully from her position. Tina’s eyes widened in shock. That...was...not what she was expecting at all. Newt had never even raised his voice to her talk less of a hand, the thought of him spanking her....well... 

Katherine giggled as she caught Tina’s expression. “Has he not done that with you?” She asked incredulously. At Tina’s silence, she gave Newt a glare. “Newt! Why haven’t you, I bet Tina wouldn’t mind.” 

“Katherine,-” Newt started, in a tone that sounded like he was going to scold her and Tina decided to step in because at least someone was being honest about her husband’s sexual past.  

“It’s alright, Newt. I’m sorta intrigued now.” She said, ignoring the way he went pale. “Was that something he did a lot?” 

“Only if an Omega asked for it.” Isabelle called from her station. “Luckily for him, Kat and I loved it but there were Omegas who didn’t and Newt just figured out some other way to make them scream.” 

“Oh my god.” Newt said in a muffled tone, the tips of his ears going red with embarrassment and Tina couldn’t stop her giggles.  

“It’s alright, Newt. I’m not that surprised, to be honest.” Tina said playfully, linking her fingers with his. “You’ve always had that single-minded focus when it comes to things you’re passionate about.” Newt 

“It’s a Scamander trait although Theseus is a lot more vanilla in bed which...is very surprising.” Katherine commented and Tina’s mouth fell open in shock.  

“You...Really? How? When?” Tina squeaked and Katherine laughed.  

“Well, Newt left us in a bit of a lurch when he started his world travels.” Katherine explained. “We, all three of us, had been living together for a year and Omegas tend to be very co-dependent on Alphas in that situation. He knew we needed someone so he introduced us to Theseus who later introduced Iz to Irina.” 

Tina raised a brow in surprise. “H-How did that go down?” She asked, her cheeks coloring slightly.  

“Oh, Theseus is a darling.” Irina replied cheerfully. “Although there was a bit of trouble when he found out we wore collars for Newt. He did not take that well.”  

Tina let go of Newt’s hand like it was on fire and physically recoiled from him. “Tina, it’s not-” Newt started and she flinched as he tried to step closer to him. She felt like she was going to hurl, the thought of Newt putting a collar on an Omega made her skin crawl. 

“Oh, honey, not like that.” Katherine hurried, scenting the obvious distress coming off Tina. “It’s very easy to mate an Omega when you share a space like that, he asked me to wear it so he couldn’t do that. Newt would never do that against my will, he’s not that kind of Alpha.” 

“If it makes you feel better, I wore one too. You can’t mate a Beta the way you can for an Omega but you can still form a bond with one and he didn’t want us doing that.” Isabelle said gently. Tina let Newt take hold of her trembling hands and slowly let herself be calmed by him. They were right, of course Newt wasn’t like that. He hated seeing collars on animals, he’d never do that to another person unless it was absolutely called for.  

“S-Sorry, I didn’t think-I just-” She started but Newt cut off her apologies.  

“It’s alright, darling. I know.” Newt said softly, pulling her into his arms and letting her bury her nose in his neck so she could breathe him in. “It’s alright.” 

“Jeez, way to rub it in that our Alpha’s not here.” Isabelle murmured with a sulk and Newt rolled his eyes.  

“How is it that you’re still such a needy Beta seven years after we first met?” Newt asked teasingly and Tina couldn’t help her snort of amusement at Isabelle’s noise of outrage.  

“See if I ever help Theseus with his potions ever again.” She said and Katherine made a tsking noise.  

“You’re saying that like you wouldn’t present for him if he didn’t ask.” She murmured and Tina giggled while Newt made a gagging noise.  

“I do not want to know what you do with my brother, thank you very much.” He said wryly.  

“If you’re on such good terms with Thee, why aren’t you doing the potions at his place?” Tina asked, peeking out from her comfortable crook in Newt’s neck.  

“Well, for one, Leta Lestrange can’t stand other Omegas in her home.” Katherine said in a tone that clearly stated how she felt about it. “She’s also not a fan of dark families which is hilarious considering how she treated Newt.” 

“Kat-” Newt started in a tired tone that sounded like they’d rehashed this conversation multiple times.  

“I know, I know. She was desperate and she’s a changed Omega now.” Katherine finished in a bitter, mocking tone. “I still think you should’ve let Izzy and I give her a good hexing, she deserved it.” Newt rolled his eyes fondly.  

“How does Irina feel, knowing you’re still so overprotective over a former lover?” Tina asked. She didn’t imagine someone like Irina Dolohov would be amenable to her mates being all over someone else. 

“You’re clearly not familiar with Irina, she told us to have fun and that we could stay over if you were feeling up for it.” Isabelle stated. “She knows how you and Theseus were with us and she approves.”  

“Good to know.” Tina mumbled under her breath.  

“Also, Theseus can’t be associated with Irina right now.” Newt said, continuing the explanation of why Isabelle and Katherine were here. “I’m fine, I don’t think there’s anyone who doesn’t know about my reputation and people would just assume we’re...” Newt flushed and Katherine rolled her eyes.  

“I forget how shy you get, Newt.” She said with a small smile. “It’s cute.” Katherine turned back to look at Isabelle who was on her phone. “Need some help, love?” She wandered over to the Beta, leaving Newt and Tina behind.  

“Sorry about this, I thought Thee told you.” Newt murmured lowly. Tina shook her head.  

“It’s alright. It’s...interesting hearing of your exploits.” She replied softly. “It’s not like I’d hear them from you.” Newt colored.  

“Tina-” 

“I know you want to protect me. I know you don’t think of me as property.” Tina continued in a low but firm voice. “But I’m not a child. It’s a bit unfair that the whole of England knows your reputation but I don’t. Or do you get a kick out of catching me unaware?” 

“Tina, you know that’s not true.” Newt replied just as firmly.  

“Prove it.” Tina said, daring him to make a move. She was sick and tired of hearing of her husband’s exploits through other people. If he wasn’t going to tell her what she wanted, she was just going to push him into doing so. Newt’s eyes flashed red and Tina couldn’t help but shiver. She could hear the fireplace roar and frowned.  

“Are we expecting more of your guests?” She asked sarcastically and Newt glared at her.  

“Newt?” A voice called out and Irina and Katherine perked up. She could hear footsteps thundering down the stairs and Tina looked up to see a beautiful dark-haired Alpha trotting down the stairs. She had piercing steel grey eyes and although she looked small and demure, Tina could practically feel the power radiating over her. She swept past them without a glance and despite knowing Newt would never let a dark wizard in their home, she couldn’t help but inch closer to him. 

Irina headed straight for her mates and tugged Isabelle in for a kiss, her hand possessively pulling her closer by the waist. The Beta whimpered into the Alpha’s mouth and Irina let out a small purr at the sound.  

“Darling, how about we wait till we get home before you climb into our Alpha.” Katherine said fondly, coming in to give her Alpha a hug.  

“Newton and Tina are welcome to join in, she seems your type, Kat.” Irina said softly as she pulled back from her mate and tugged her other mate into a hug.  

“Newt doesn’t play anymore.” Katherine said, her voice muffled as she buried her face into her Alpha’s shirt. Irina raised a brow in Newt’s direction.  

“No? I’m sure Omegas across England are crying themselves to sleep.” She said teasingly and Tina huffed.  

“Those years are far behind me, I’m pretty content with my wife.” Newt replied firmly and Irina’s eyes flitted to Tina.  

“I can see why.” She said simply and Tina hated herself for how that comment made her inner Omega buzz. “Did they behave?” She asked Newt, referring to her mates. “Theseus said you’d be alright with it but I know this one-” She continued, lightly tapping Isabelle’s nose. “-can be a handful.” 

“I detest that statement.” Isabelle shot back but Irina only smiled.  

“They were great, I’m used to Iz.” Newt said fondly. “Kat tells me you might have an acromantula for me?” 

“Yes, please take it, Iz is nesting and has managed to convince herself that raising one would be a good idea.” Irina pleaded and Newt looked to Isabelle in surprise.  

“I didn’t-You don’t smell like-”  

“It’s a masking spell, we haven’t really announced it yet.” Irina said with a smile, her hand resting on Isabelle’s stomach. Isabelle purred in delight and Katherine planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  

“Well, that explains why you were such a brat. Congratulations.” Newt said gently to her and Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him.  

“Oh, she’s always a brat, isn’t she Kat?” Irina said to Katherine who was nodding sagely. “You’re a stronger Alpha than I am, Scamander. I’m in my prime and I can barely handle these two, I shudder to think of how they were seven years ago.” 

“Hey!”  

“Rude.” 

Irina chuckled at her mates’ noises of indignation and peered at the vials on the table. “I don’t like the look of that. This is what Thee wanted us to look at?” Her tone turning serious as she picked up a vial. Isabelle nodded.  

“I suspect it’s Polyjuice but something’s not right with it.” Isabelle said. 

“Unicorns.” Irina murmured absentmindedly.  

“What?” Newt asked.  

“No, just...something about the color of this reminds me of unicorns.”  She said. “I know Ollivander uses them in wands but...unicorn hair and blood can be used in potions.” Tina felt Newt go rigid beside her and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  

“Unicorn hair produces the most consistent magic we know.” Irina continued. “But the closest herd is in Hogwarts, I believe. Where a certain former acquaintance of Grindelwald lives.” 

“Dumbledore would never-” 

“You don’t know what your beloved professor is capable of.” Irina said in a dangerously soft tone. “Believe it or not, Albus Dumbledore is not as innocent as he seems and it would do you and your brother well to remember that.” 

“Iri.” Katherine said and Irina sighed tiredly.  

“Theseus hates it but I actually agree with Grindelwald’s train of thought.” Irina said with a wry smile. “Magic is interwoven into our blood, we shouldn’t have to hide just because muggles fear us. What I don’t agree with are his methods.” 

“Or the fact that he thinks muggles are inferior. I rather like them.” Isabelle continued and Katherine nodded along. Irina sighed and passed her hand over her face. The Alpha suddenly looked exhausted and Tina felt a twinge of worry for her. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like, being from a well known dark family and not really wanting to be dark. Purebloods in England were even crazier than those in America and she didn’t imagine Irina being friends with someone like Newt put her in a good position.  

Katherine and Isabelle seemed to think the same, Katherine was making soft distressed noises and Isabelle was snuggling up to her. Irina seemed to realize she was projecting and pulled back her emotions. “Sorry, it’s just been a long day.” She said, planting soft kisses on the top of her mates’ heads.  

“Tell Theseus I’ll take over the potion. I don’t like the look of it and I don’t want my girls around it.” She said as she looked to Newt. He nodded in agreement and she moved over to the tubes and beakers on her bench and waved her hands, shrinking them down and containing them in a protective bubble. She was definitely a powerful Alpha, Tina rarely saw people perform wandless magic ever since she left MACUSA and Percival Graves behind.  

It was…pretty alluring and by Katherine’s smirk, she wasn’t the only one who thought so. “If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us, Tina.” She said teasingly and Tina flushed.  

“Kat.” Irina warned but the Omega only giggled. Irina rolled her eyes before turning to address them. “You and your brother should be careful. I know you Light Families tend to trust blindly but try and exercise some caution. I’d rather not open the paper to find you and Theseus as victims in an attack.” 

Just the thought of it was enough to make Tina panic and she tightly gripped on to her husband. Newt gave her a solemn nod in response. “I’ll do my best.” He replied softly.  

“You better.” Irina shot back. “My mates are fond of you and they would be heartbroken if anything happened to you or your brother. I can’t have that.” Newt smiled at her hidden words and gave another nod. He raised the wards on the house and Kat and Izzy waved goodbye to him before they apparated out.  

* * *

 

Tina flicked her wand and the dishes took care of themselves. She and Newt had been at a stalemate since Irina and her mates had left and usually, she would try to coax him out of his shell but not tonight. Pickett was chittering to him about something and Newt was listening and making the appropriate noises of approval and despite how annoyed she was with him, she couldn’t help but smile.  _ He’s going to be such an amazing father. _

The thought surprised her but it was true. Newt would be great at parenthood, she? Maybe not. He looked up at her and despite everything, she couldn’t help but flush. How this man could make her smile even when she was pissed off forever amazed her. He gave her a small grin before turning back to Pickett and Tina headed upstairs.  

Usually, they would make the rounds with his creatures but she already knew Newt wouldn’t let her after she’d been on a case. She drew herself a bath and added her favorite vanilla rose scented bath salts before getting in. She turned on some music and cast a charm on the water to keep it from going cold. She was probably in there for a few minutes before she heard the door open.  

“Room for one more?”  

Her mouth quirked upwards in a small smile. “Always.” She replied and Newt quickly stripped before sliding in behind her. Tina purred in delight, the presence of her Alpha forever a soothing one. Newt wrapped his arms around her and she let herself melt into him. The duo sat in the sweet-smelling water for a few moments before Newt spoke up.  

“I wasn’t always the best person.” He murmured softly. Tina’s brows furrowed in confusion but she let him continue. “I met Kat and Iz shortly after Leta and...I was a mess. I was presenting as a Beta because I couldn’t stand myself after her-” 

Tina’s eyes widened in shock at that. 

“-and I didn’t ever want to be around another Omega again. Of course, that didn’t really work out.” Newt said dryly. “Kat wasn’t standing for it and they convinced me to go off the suppressants and to prove I wasn’t...a monster, they offered themselves to me and I...I took out a lot of my frustrations on them and many other Omegas through sex.” 

Newt’s body had gone rigid as he continued and Tina turned to place a kiss on his chest. “I don’t keep it to myself to hurt you. I keep it to myself because that year was...Merlin, there were Omegas I can’t even remember. It’s why I had that rule, I couldn’t bear the thought of me being a person’s first experience. It’s also why I left England to travel. I mean I wanted to for the book but I also needed to get out.” 

“Newt...” Tina’s voice trailed off as she took in his words. She truly was at a loss for what to say, she’d never thought of it that way. “Is this why you’re hesitant to treat me that way? You think you’ll go back to being that person?” She asked as she looked up at him and Newt nodded.  

“I never did a thing to an Omega that they didn’t explicitly consent to but I didn’t care about them. It was just sex, I didn’t care for the morning after.” Newt said flatly. Tina winced at the pure self-loathing in his tone and tried to turn so she could nuzzle her nose into his neck. The tub was too small to do so and Tina let out a whine of discontent.  

“It’s alright, darling.” Newt said with a small laugh but she shook her head.  

“No, it’s not.” She said firmly. “I hate that Leta messed you up so much that you couldn’t even consider loving someone but, sweetheart, you’re not that person anymore.” Newt sighed, he might as well tell her everything.  

“It’s not just that, love.” Newt murmured. “I…liked it. I liked the attention and the power I had over Omegas. I would never hurt someone but the fact that so many of them were attracted to me felt good. I felt wanted.” Tina felt something in her break. How Newt didn’t know what a gift he was still blew her mind. He was the best man she knew. He wasn’t perfect, no one was but damn it, he was close.  

“Oh, darling.” Tina whispered softly. “You are so loved and wanted. Newt, I…I love you. I trust you with everything.  **Everything.** ” She said lacing her fingers with his. “I never thought anyone would even want me and I was prepared to live alone because I couldn’t imagine there being an Alpha like you existing but then you let the niffler lose in the bank and I fell crazily in love with you.” 

“Didn’t let him lose, he escaped.” Newt mumbled and she snorted.  

“I want all of you, Newt.” Tina continued, purposefully grinding into him and giggling at his sharp inhale. “You make me feel safe enough to be myself around you and I want to do that for you. Please? I just want to be here for you.” Newt felt himself fall in love with her all over again. He’d never even imagined meeting an Omega who would want all of him, not just his sexual abilities but here she was, right in his lap.  _ Merlin, I do not deserve this woman.  _

“A-Are you sure?” Newt asked cautiously. “I never want to hurt you. Ever. I couldn’t stand myself if I did.” Tina nodded.  

“I want it. Badly. And frankly, I’m a little jealous that there are Omegas out there who’ve seen that part of you but I haven’t.” Tina replied with a pout. Despite his mood, he couldn’t help but chuckle at her tone and he leaned forward to nuzzle into her neck.  

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you like you’re my plaything, love?” He whispered in her ear and Tina shivered.  

“Newt.” Tina gasped. That deep, low tone of his never failed to get her wet and she could feel him start to harden beneath her.  

“I need to hear you say it, love.” Newt murmured. He wanted to,  _ Merlin he wanted to _ but he couldn’t. Not without knowing she explicitly wanted it.  

“Yes. Yes, Newt. I want it.” Tina replied, squirming in his lap. She’d been having fantasies of him using her since their first kiss and knowing it was just within her reach was enough to make her quiver. Queenie’s words came back to him and Newt took in a deep breath. She was right and he knew it. Tina could handle it and it wasn't fair to have every piece of her but hold back on his end.  

Besides, it’s not like he didn’t want it either.  

He trailed soft kisses down her neck and Tina hummed in pleasure. “You up for it tonight? I know it was a long trip so we don’t-“ 

Newt was cut off by Tina hurriedly attempting to get out of the tub and he threw his head back and laughed. “Stop mocking me, you said we could do it.” Tina whined with a pout and Newt chucked. It was amazing how even when he was low, Tina found ways to make him laugh. All those years ago, he’d never imagined he could have this type of relationship with anyone and he was still so stunned and amazed that it was actually happening. Tina turned around till she was facing him and settled back in his lap. It was a bit uncomfortable but she didn’t care. “Unless you want to do it here?” She asked. She knew she sounded desperate but she couldn’t help it. It had been almost a week without him and she had needs, damn it! 

“Okay, okay but not in here.” Newt said with a smile, loving the way his wife perked up. The duo climbed out of the tub and Tina purred as Newt rubbed her down with a towel. “You’re sure, darling?” He asked, just  _ needing  _ to be sure.  

“Yes, please. Unless you want me to beg for you, Alpha?” Tina said fluttering her eyelashes at him.  _ Wench.  _ Newt looked at her for a few more seconds like he was searching for something before his eyes hardened.  

“I want you on our bed with your legs spread for me when I get in there.” He murmured softly and Tina could barely hide her excitement. She dashed off to their bedroom and Newt smiled at her enthusiasm. Tina laid down on the bed and did as she was told, blushing at the action. She could already feel herself getting wet and she squirmed with the urge to touch herself.  

She could hear her husband tinkering around in the bathroom and tried not to vibrate in anticipation.  

“Katherine was right, you are a pretty thing.” 

She didn’t even know when she’d closed her eyes but they snapped open at the sound of Newt’s voice. He was looming over her, his expression hungry and wanting and Tina felt everything in her clench with anticipation.  

“I wonder how I should take you.” Newt murmured, loving the way she shivered. “I love fucking your pussy, you get so wet and tight for me but...” He leaned forward and traced the outline of her lips. “I haven’t had your mouth in quite some time.” Tina opened her mouth and sucked his fingers in, loving the way her Alpha’s eyes darkened. 

Newt slid his fingers out of her mouth before moving towards her. “Wa-wait.” Tina breathed, cutting him off. “Can I kneel for you, Alpha?” She asked, her voice trembling with desire. “You’ll be able to fuck my mouth better that way.” 

Newt’s eyes flashed red and her eyes flashed gold in response. They’d toyed with submission in weeks past but nothing like this. She scrambled to the floor, her mouth already watering before Newt stopped her. 

“Safeword?”  

“Red to stop, yellow to slow down, green for continue and shock you if I can’t use my mouth.” Tina recited.  

“Good Omega.” He replied and Tina flushed. “Open up, sweet thing.” He said, tapping on her lips with his cock. Tina hungrily parted her lips for him, her eyes fluttering shut as her Alpha slid into her mouth. Newt groaned at the feel of her tongue teasing the underside of his cock.  

“That’s it, sweetheart.” He whispered, watching as her cheeks hollowed to take him in. His hands tangled in her hair and he gently pushed her head forward. Tina focused on breathing through her nose and let him do so, relaxing her throat so he could fuck it. Newt looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, moaning as she pulled back only to take him again.  

“You love doing this, don’t you?” He murmured, watching as her eyes opened. She looked completely debauched on her knees, her eyes blown wide and her lips stretched around him. “This is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it? Me using you as a tool for my own pleasure?” Tina moaned around him and Newt swore.  

The room was heady with her scent and Newt could see her slick trailing down her thighs. Tina, meanwhile, was in her own version of heaven. She knew she’d enjoy it but she didn’t know she’d like it this much. It felt like she was a hair trigger away from an orgasm, her Alpha’s hand in her hair enough to make her lax with the need to submit to him.  

Her skin felt tight and hot with need and she ached with the need to be filled. Tina pulled back, her mind hazy with pleasure. “C-Can I...I need...Please, Alpha.” She rasped, too horny to string words together.  

“Oh, sweet thing.” Newt murmured darkly, smearing her lips with precum and watching as her mouth chased him for a taste. “Want me to fill you? Feeling empty?” Tina nodded frantically, clenching and unclenching her hands to stop from just going ahead and fucking herself anyway. “I will, precious. I will. But right now, I want to fuck your mouth till I’m spilling down your throat.” He chuckled at Tina’s shiver. “Or maybe you’d prefer me cumming on your face? Me marking you with my seed, making an absolute mess of you.”  

The thought of Newt fucking her face before spilling on her was enough to push her over the edge and Tina let out a muffled yell as her body trembled through an orgasm and Newt stared in dazed arousal as his mate shattered from the thought of him treating her like that. He had plans but after seeing her like this, he  **had** to get in her.  

“God, I’m going to _ruin_ you.” Newt breathed, tugging her to her feet so he could help her on the bed. Tina whimpered at the dangerous tone in his voice, trying to scramble into his lap.  

“P-Please, Alpha.” Tina begged, half out of her mind with need. Nothing else mattered to her, all she wanted was her Alpha fucking her till she was screaming for him. Grindelwald himself could appear in the room and she wouldn’t care. Newt wasn’t any better himself, he was firmly pushing her on the bed, his hands spreading her legs for him.  

“ _ Please, please, fuck me, ple-“ _

Tina’s voice cut off into a high pitched moan as Newt filled her in one smooth thrust. The duo hummed in pleasure and Tina hooked her legs around him. Newt wanted to take her apart slowly, wanted to drive her crazy till she was delirious with need but she was clenching down on him and making those  _ sinful _ noises and his tight hold on his self-control finally snapped.  

“Such a perfect little slut for me.” Newt growled as his hips snapped into hers, soaking in the hazy fucked out look on his wife’s face. Her head was tilted back, exposing the creamy white expanse of her neck and his inner Alpha itched to mark her. Before he could think himself out of it, his hand was around her neck, holding her firmly before  _ squeezing  _ down. Tina drew in a sharp breath, her body shuddering around him. “Cumming at the thought of me dirtying you up,  _ that’s it _ , take it.” Tina’s hands clawed at his back, quickly feeling another orgasm well up in her. Heat pooled in her belly and Tina raised her hips to meet his.  

“ _ More, more,  _ I can take it.” She gasped as the pressure around her neck relaxed.  

“Colour?” 

It took her a split second to comprehend what he was saying before babbling a stream of  _ green, green, choke me, I want it, please _ . Newt immediately increased the pressure around her neck, drinking in her short gasps and the way she clenched around him. He looked down to where they were joined, groaning at the sight of his cock spearing in and out of her wet heat.  

Her fingernails were digging into him and while it would hurt later, he growled at the thought of her marking him. He loosened his grip on her throat and watched as color bloomed across her face and chest. “N-N- _ Alpha _ .” Tina gasped as she jerked against him. “Can I cum? Please Alpha, please. I’ve been so good, I  _ need _ it. Please?” She begged, her words slurring. She was getting to that point where she couldn’t tell where he ended and where she began, where all she could think of was  _ Alpha, Alpha, Alpha _

Newt grinned wickedly before squeezing the sides of her neck harder. “Cum for me, precious.” He purred and for the second time, Tina fell apart beneath him. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her back arched off the bed as she came. Newt swore at the feel of her clenching around him and he had to stop before he joined her right there and then. “ _So good for me_ , that’s it love, show me how much you love having me in you.” Newt murmured, leaning down to bury his face in her neck.  

He pulled out before pushing in slowly and Tina sobbed. Her nerves felt lit with pleasure and the slow, constant drag of his cock was making her spiral. Newt was mouth at the mating bite and she felt small sparks of pleasure run through her. She felt like she was losing her grip on reality, she couldn’t think of what was up or down, all she could focus on was the man on top of her.  

“I love how wet you get around me, you’re making such a mess but you love it, don’t you?” Newt whispered harshly and her body jolted in his grasp. “I asked you a question, Omega.” His hand went back to her neck and Tina’s eyes rolled back.  

“Y-Yes.” She hissed, struggling to string words together. “ _ W-Wreck me, Alpha.  _ _I need it,  need you to use me_.” She mumbled, her body trembling. Newt’s grip on her tighten and he drove deeper into her. His balls ached with the need to release and he could feel the beginnings of a knot forming. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and almost had to force himself to look away because she looked like the literal impersonation of lust.  

Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes staring unseeing at him and the only sound she was capable of making were those wounded, choked noises that went straight to his cock. She hadn’t stopped shaking, her body jerking every time he drove into her. He could tell she was on the edge of slipping over to Omega space and he felt pride buzz through him.  

Tina, on the other hand, felt like she was drowning in pleasure. It was threatening to overwhelm her and she didn’t know how to handle it. “Alpha, I need-I can’t-I can’t-“ She mumbled, her body confused between pulling away and let him have his way with her. “T-Too m-much. I c-can’t.” Tina sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. It felt too good and she was beginning to get overwhelmed.  

“ **_Yes, you can._ ** ” Newt replied, his pace picking up. “It’s alright, precious.  **_Give in_ ** .” Newt rarely used Alpha commands or let his Alpha bleed through his voice and she could see why now. His demand for her to give in to him felt like he was compelling her very being to bend to his will and she had no choice but to submit. Her body was practically vibrating with need and her hands flitted between gripping his arms and fisting in the sheets.  

Newt’s face was buried back in the crook of her neck and Tina whimpered as he whispered things like how  _ good _ she felt and how he couldn’t wait to fill her till she was flooded with his cum, how he wanted to fuck his pups into her.  _ Merlin, she wanted it.  _ She wanted it so badly, wanted to feel the warmth of him spending in her and hear his noises as he came.  

“You were made for me, sweetheart.” Newt murmured drunkenly as he fucked her harder, chasing his release. “Made for me to fuck, to fill, to  **_own._ ** ” 

“ _ Yours _ .” Tina gasped. “ _ OhfuckAlphapleasepleasefuckfuck.” _ Her body was wound as tight as a corkscrew, ready to spring with her release.  

“That’s it, Omega.  **_Cum for me_ ** .” Newt ordered, his vision going blurry as he felt his cock jerk within her. His knot locked within her and Newt gave a full body shudder as he collapsed on her, his hips jolting into her as he spent in her.  

It felt like he’d wrenched her orgasm right from her body and everything went white as Tina climaxed. Her body convulsed underneath him, her pussy milking him for every drop and Newt instinctively bit down, needing to mark her once more.  

With that one act, Tina floated away, drifting into subspace. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Dropping felt like falling into an abyss with no one to tether her but this….this felt like  _ flying _ . She felt like nothing mattered, she could just drift in this pleasurable haze forever. She couldn’t piece things together enough to say her name or even tell where she was but her Alpha was above her and that was more than enough.  

* * *

 

_ Tina slowly became aware of the fingers brushing through her hair. They were massaging her scalp and she purred in pleasure. There was a voice speaking in a calming, deep tone and Tina let it wash over her. She felt safe and cocooned in warmth.  _

_ She felt like she was drifting with the voice as her anchor and it felt so good. She felt something tap against her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth.  _

_ Her taste buds exploded with the flavor of caramel and ginger and she hummed in delight. She nipped at the fingers withdrawing from her and she heard a chuckle. The fingers in her hair began rubbing at her scalp again and she let herself drift away once more.   _

The second time she came up was to the feeling of strong arms around her. She could tell that scent in her sleep and she burrowed deeper into Newt’s warmth.  

“Hey, love.” Newt murmured and Tina purred at the term of endearment. Everything still felt fuzzy but her Alpha was praising her so, in her book, all was well. “Such a good thing, submitting to me so well.” Her inner Omega cheered at the praise and Tina snuggled deeper into him. “Do you need anything?” Tina shook her head.  

“Cuddles.” She demanded petulantly and she felt Newt’s chest shake with laughter. His hand went back to brushing through her hair and with that and the occasional word of praise, she finally came back up.   

“Jesus, Newt.” Tina mumbled, her face going red. “I understand why so many Omegas hate me now.” Newt snorted. Their marriage had been pretty hasty much to Newt’s mother’s displeasure. Neither of them wanted the whole fuss of a pureblood wedding so she and Newt had sent messages to everyone to meet them at the courthouse on the day of the wedding and had had a small reception at the manor before Newt whisked her away to Paris for two weeks, leaving his brother to deal with all the gossip.  

She didn’t regret it though. It was small but very much them and Tina had never been happier. Of course, she’d come home and received the worst looks and comments from most Omegas as they heard the news. She’d taken to mind to it but after experiencing this with Newt, she could see why they hated her, she’d hate herself too if she were in their shoes.  _ But he’s all mine so ha! _

They laid there in comfortable silence before Newt spoke up. “I’m sorry.” He said gently and Tina glared at him.  

“Don’t you start that now. I asked for it, I damn well begged so you don’t get to apologize.” She snapped.  

“No, not…Tina, I used an Alpha command on you.” Newt said lowly and Tina’s eyes widened in surprise. Like collars and play dates, Alpha commands weren’t something she was fond of. A well-worded command could strip an Omega of their will power and the thought of someone compelling her to do things with just words had set her on edge more than once. Newt felt her stiffen underneath him and he started to pull away. He’d held on long enough to take care of her while she was in subspace but now that she knew what she did, he was sure she’d hate him and he didn’t blame her.  

“I’ll leave if you want me to.” He mumbled, avoiding her gaze and Tina’s hands shot out to hold him in place.  

“Newt, it’s okay.” She began but he shook his head.  

“No, it’s not. Y-you wanted to stop and I-I” his hands were shaking and Tina realized what was happening with a cold feeling of dread.  

“Oh, love.” She breathed, tugging him into her lap. “You’re dropping, Newt.” It wasn’t something that happened often with society’s need to cater to Alpha’s but it was still a danger if an Alpha felt like they’d failed their Omega. The ones that cared anyway. She’d never seen it happen but Luke had gotten her on this podcast called ‘Collar Me Shocked’ which was run by Omegas and spoke on Omega issues and they’d done one on helping Alphas through drops.  

Tina wrapped her arms around Newt and held him close, nuzzling into his neck and marking him. "You're such a good Alpha. Fucked me so well, took such good care of me." She murmured, pushing out as many comforting and soothing scents as she could. His hands were still shaking but she seemed to be getting through to him. "You're so perfect, Newt. So, so, perfect and I love you. I love being your Omega and being yours. You didn't hurt me. I wanted it. You did nothing wrong."

"B-But you said to stop-"

"No, I didn't. I never told you stop, love." Tina corrected. "I just got overwhelmed but you were there and you took such good care of me, Alpha. I promise." Newt buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled happy and content and that was enough to pull him back, even by a little. Tina placed soft kisses everywhere she could reach, murmuring how much she loved him and how perfect he was and how she was so glad to be his. It wasn't enough to completely wipe out his fears, he wasn't sure anything ever would but it helped soothe him and for the rest of the night, Newt placed himself in her very capable hands and trusted her just like she trusted him.

* * *

 

Newt nervously walked into his brother’s office. After his drop the other day, he and Tina had stayed in bed talking things out and just having a night in. It was nice and something he sorely needed but he still needed some sort of comfort from his brother. Their father was the head of the house but Theseus had always been the Alpha he’d run to in his youth. After Hogwarts, Theseus had been the one to shield him from their dad’s disappointment and had been the one to call him on his shit with the year that followed.  

He trusted Tina with everything but he needed someone who could look at things objectively and there was no one who could do that like Theseus.  

“Newton! What brings you here? Please tell me it’s something legal.” Theseus said teasingly, his eyes lighting up as his brother walked in. 

“Why do you always assume I’ve done something illegal?” Newt said as he sat opposite his brother. Theseus raised a brow as if to say ‘You need to ask’ and Newt scowled. “For the last time, New York was not my fault.” 

“Let’s agree to disagree.” Theseus said good-naturedly. “What brings you here? I know you hate Aurors so you can’t be here for our help.” Newt shifted nervously.  

“Okay, so the other day when Kat and Iz came over-”  

“Yeah, sorry about that. I should’ve told Tina but I got caught up in work and it just slipped my mind.” Theseus cut in but Newt waved his apology away.  

“It’s fine. Tina didn’t mind as much once Kat started mentally undressing her and telling her stories about me.” He replied. Theseus looked like he wanted to say something in response to that but he remained silent and Newt continued. “Anyway, after that...we, Tina and I...things got...out of hand-” 

“Like at the party last month?” Theseus interrupted dryly and Newt glared at him.  

“If you must know, yes.” Newt said in a strained voice. “But I...I used an Alpha command on her.” Immediately the playful atmosphere disappeared and Theseus sat up straight. “It wasn’t...she says it’s fine but I just feel-” 

“What did you make her do?” Theseus asked in his no-nonsense tone and Newt winced.  

“She was halfway into Omega space and she started to panic and I told her to give in.” Newt said shamefully, avoiding his brother’s gaze. “She says she doesn’t care and that she wanted it but she’s not exactly unbiased and I can’t stomach the thought of me forcing her to do things. I dropped afterward, I felt that bad.” 

“Did she agree to it beforehand?” Theseus asked, still in his ‘Head Auror’ mode. Newt shook his head.  

“I didn’t think it would get that far.” Newt explained. “She had safe words and I checked in but I lost control.”  

“Did she tell you to stop? Or scent distressed?” Again, Newt shook his head. 

“If anything, she begged that I didn’t.” He muttered.  

Theseus finally relaxed. “Newt, if she says she's fine with it then she probably is. I don’t know Tina in the way you do but I’ve seen her hex Alphas who even dared to question her authority without thinking twice.” He said gently. “If you were hurting her, she would’ve told you.” 

“You know it’s different when it comes to mates.” Newt argued. “I know there are some things Leta would punch me in the face for but willingly do for you.” Theseus couldn’t disagree. Even the toughest Omegas had a certain weakness for their Alphas. It’s why he and Leta couldn’t ever go on missions together because him being compromised automatically meant she was compromised and vice versa.  

“True but you said she was pretty consenting.” Theseus replied. “What’s really got you bothered? You’re not usually this squeamish when it comes to bedding Omegas.” Newt glared at him.  

“You know why I was like that.” Newt said lowly. After Theseus had knocked him out upon finding him with Leta, Newt had dropped. Badly. Theseus hadn’t made it easier with his threats to imprison Newt himself if he ever treated an Omega like that again. He understood where his brother was coming from now but then, the disapproval on top of his already low emotional state had made him spiral and led to him presenting as a Beta. It had taken Kat and Iz a lot to break him out of his self-hate and coax him out of his shell.  

Theseus looked away guiltily at that and Newt sighed. “I’m not here to guilt trip you, Thee. I just need to know if I did something wrong because if I hurt Tina like that, I’d go to Azkaban willingly.” Newt said in a tired voice. “She means everything to me, I don’t want to treat her like that and I feel like she won’t call me out on it if I did hurt her.” 

“Sounds a lot like you trying to think for her.” Theseus said gently. “Not saying you are-” He hurriedly added, catching the look on his brother’s face. “-but Tina’s a grown woman. I get your concern, but she knows what she wants. She’s fucking stubborn and if you got her to be like that around you then it’s because she wanted to. You’re not a bad person because you like certain things.” 

“Even if said things are being aggressive in bed?” Newt asked meekly. 

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Theseus replied ruefully. “All that Alpha aggression has to go somewhere and if Tina likes it then I really don’t see a problem.” Newt swallowed. He knew what his brother was saying was true, he just needed to hear it from someone other than Tina.  

“Thanks, Thee.” He mumbled and his brother gave him a soft look. The position of Head Auror had put stress lines where they had no right being on his brother’s face but he was still the same goofy, teasing man Newt had grown up with. Their relationship had been through a lot but Newt knew without a doubt that his brother would always be there for him.  

“Of course.” Theseus said warmly. “And I know it’s in the past but what I what I said all those years ago, about you being-” 

“Theseus, you don’t have to-” 

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions before getting all the facts.” Theseus continued, his voice firm but gentle. “I know it hurt you and I’ve said it repeatedly but I’ll say it again. You’re not a mindless monster, you’re not a bad person and you are most definitely not a bad Alpha.”  

“Thank you, Theseus.” Newt said with a small sniff and Theseus stood up so he could pull his brother into a hug.  

“You may be a hot shot magizoologist now but you’ll always be my little brother.” Theseus murmured and Newt gave a grudging sigh before reluctantly leaning into it. Theseus pushed out soothing comforting scents and despite the fact that he was a grown man in his late twenties, Newt let out a soft purr. “There we go, you’re alright, Newt.” Theseus said softly, scenting his brother before pulling back. 

Newt’s face was tinged red with embarrassment and Theseus huffed in amusement. “You’re always going to be my baby brother so you might as well get used to it.” He said, ruffling his brother’s hair. Newt rolled his eyes but his brother’s words were the perfect balm to soothe him and he needed it. 

“How was China? Tina said you and Percival had a lot to discuss.” He teased, delighting in the way his brother blushed. “Was he part of the work you got caught in?”

“You’ve been spending too much time around Leta.” Theseus grumbled but he didn’t deny it and Newt snorted. 

“One of these days, Leta’s just going to lock you all in a room and make Percy mate the both of you.” He said and Theseus flushed. 

“It’s-”

“Complicated, I know.” Newt finished. “Just do it soon because he likes you too and I know you didn’t spend all your time in New York yelling at Piquery.” Theseus flushed and Newt gave him a knowing look.

“I liked you better when you were too shy to talk about sex.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so bloody long but I hope you all enjoyed it. Newt's gritty past is out in the open but as usual, Tina has loved him through it. I feel like Theseus and Newt are such interesting characters and I would've loved more interaction between the two in COG. Also, I'm a slut for Percival/Theseus and Newt is implying to a trio between Percival, Theseus and Leta. We also get to see Newt and Queenie interacting and I want to think that Queenie would definitely know about Tina's needs and would have no problem making sure they were being met. Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is something I've had on my mind for a while. Hope you like it!


End file.
